The Prisoners' Game
by CalleighJ
Summary: The BAU agents are the preys of a monster who wants his revenge. Some of them will not get away unscathed... COMPLETE.
1. New case

**The Prisoners' Game**

**I had that idea in head for a while and I have had some trouble to find out how I could write it out. Anyway here it is! The beginning is intense and the next chapters are kinda slow but it gets pretty twisted as far as you're going to read the story. Let me know what you think. It's always appreciated to get feedback! Happy reading!**

**Chapter 1 New case**

"Emily? Emily? Speak to me Emily! No, no, no don't close your eyes babe! Stay with me, look at me damn it! I won't let you go, c'mon we're going to get through this. We're not dying, not today…" It was silent for a few seconds and his voice echoed hollowly against the concrete wall. He finally heard his partner's fatigued voice next to him.

"Derek, where are we?" Emily asked weakly.

"I… I don't know" he said wearily.

Emily put her head against the wall and groaned in frustration and discomfort. Chances of them getting out of this were looking grim and she knew it. She knew Morgan was well aware of their slim chances of survival as well. He would also refuse to let either of them give up. Morgan was definitely the agent to be with in situations like these. All she could do was hope and pray that they would find some way out of this.

A figure stalked into the room where they sat chained side by side, analyzing the duo and watching as they instinctively moved towards each other, the man pushing himself in front of the brunette. A faint smile played on his lips of the idea that the man thought he could protect her. Clearing the distance within two steps he reached for her, dragging her back with a fist full of hair as she let out pained whimpers.

"Don't touch her!" Morgan roared trying to get up but fell on his knees. ''You son of a bitch!''

The man turned around to reach the male agent and hit him in the ribs. Morgan instinctively curled up while the man yelled and threatened to kill him. The threatening figure finally stopped yelling and spat on Morgan who was now unconscious. He came back to Prentiss and pulled out a knife. He shot her a black look while she was trying to draw back. The cement wall abruptly stopped her, she raised her arm to defend herself and roll with the punches of the knife.

''You will feel pain!'' The man grunted and stabbed her in stomach.

* * *

><p><strong>Few days earlier...<strong>

Rossi came into the Behavioral Analysis Unit with what appeared to be a document in his hands. Garcia greeted him then she asked if they had a new case, looking at the document that Rossi had in hands.

''I'm not sure yet.'' He answered hesitantly. ''Is Hotch in his office?''

''Yeah, he should be.'' The blond analyst simply replied before she walked away and headed to her office.

Rossi softly knocked on the door and went into the office when Hotch invited him in. Hotch asked to Rossi if there everything was okay. ''Maybe not...'' The older man handed the document to his supervisor. He glanced the first pages and a letter written by hand, got his attention. ''Where did you get this?''

''It was in my office mailbox'' Rossi stated, looking at Hotch.

''Who are we supposed to save?'' He cut him off, still glancing the letter. Hotch told him that it could just be a bad prank then Rossi asked him to go to the last page.

Hotch grabbed a photo of a dead man. He frowned and looked a message on a wall written in blood: ''Is it too late to save her?'' He then spread the whole document on his desk and he shot to Rossi a serious look.

''We need to know who she is before finding her dead body'' Rossi suggested, patting the message on the photo with his index finger.

Hotch nodded, taking the new case and exited his office followed by Rossi. As they headed to the conference room, Hotch had ordered him to ask JJ to gather the team for a meeting in 30 minutes. The older man nodded and went down the stairs, while Hotch had got into the conference room. Rossi made a wave to the blond agent when he saw her get into the bureau. JJ waved back at him and she reached for him, smiling. He told her they had a new case and to call the rest of the team and to tell them to meet in the conference room in 30 minutes. JJ nodded. He went back upstairs to the conference room. JJ took his phone and she dialed Reid's number.

''Hi Spence. We have a case, be there in 30 minutes for the briefing, okay?''

''Yeah. I'm actually downstairs. So I'll be there in five!'' He replied while he got into the elevator.

''Okay'' She hung up, smiling. Then she dialed Morgan.

''Hey, what's up JJ?'' Morgan answered as he was driving his car.

''Conference room in 30 minutes!''

''Ok well, we'll try to be there in time.''

''We?'' JJ asked, sounding bewildered.

''I'm with Prentiss. Her car didn't start, and she called me and asked if I could pick her up. We're in the traffic and it's really backed up!''

''Okay, I'll brief you about the case, when you get here.''

Garcia headed for the kitchenette with a coffee mug void in her hands but she stopped next to JJ and asked to whom she was talking on her phone. The blonde agent has explained to Garcia that Morgan and Prentiss might be late. Arriving in the bureau and headed for JJ and Garcia, Reid has glanced at them and he lightly chuckled asking why Morgan and Prentiss were together. Garcia has pretended to shoot a black look to JJ. With a small grin on her face, JJ has clarified the situation.

''I'd rather like that way!'' Garcia said teasingly.

* * *

><p><strong>20 minutes later...<strong>

''Sorry we're late!'' Prentiss said apologetically as she entered the conference room with Morgan.

''We didn't start yet'' Hotch stated without looking at her, too concentrated on examining the folder.

Everyone got settled then JJ began by stating that the victim had not yet been identified. She then specified that the victim was a man about 30-35 years old. Without looking up from the photo, Morgan asked who had found the victim. The Italian-American man answered at Morgan that no one had found the victim yet. Startled, Morgan had shared a look to the team and asked why did they had this folder if no one hadn't yet found the victim. Rossi stated that he had found it in his office mailbox this very morning.

''Therefore, the suspect took that picture and has sent it to a FBI agent!'' Morgan asked confusingly.

The older agent nodded and he then turned at Garcia, to ask her if she would be able to find out the crime scene only with the picture.

''After all these years, you still doubt about my skills!'' She grinned teasingly at him. ''Of course I can! Gimme twenty minutes and I'll be back with the place of the crime scene.''

She took her stuff and left the room. The team took a few second to focus on the profile of their suspect. Prentiss sighed, she was a wee bit confused about that case. She wondered aloud why would the killer send the folder to a FBI agent if nobody had found the victim.

''Maybe he thought it was the time for us to know who he is and what he's done.'' Morgan continued as he glanced over the picture of the dead man.

''He wants to play with us and showing us that he's got the control of the situation.'' Rossi stated, waving the picture while sharing a look with Hotch.

In a sigh of surprise, Reid told the team that the suspect wanted to play a sort of game and he also added that the unsub would have thought about all the details. In his boss tone, Hotch noted that the killer is meticulous if he has thought of all the details. ''He will wants to get all the merits.'' Sharing his thoughts with his team.

Once again, Prentiss seemed confused. "Then why he didn't send that folder to the media? He would have had all the merits he wanted with them.''

The team took a few seconds to reflect and Morgan was the first to speak again. ''Maybe the unsub knows you or did some research on you?'' He said looking towards Rossi with his eyebrows up.

He frowned and let out a hesitant ''It could be possible. I'm a famous FBI profiler after all!'' Rossi stated teasingly and took a few seconds to think about anyone he could have met recently but nobody came up to his mind. He looked over the entire folder again to see if he had missed anything when Reid interrupted his focus on it.

''He doesn't want to play with everyone.'' The genius popped out saying that if the unsub had sent the folder to him(Rossi) and not to the media, maybe it's because he wanted to play with the FBI and not with everyone. ''We're like the pawns of his chessboard.''

Morgan backed away from the table and moved into a position of a dominant male, indicating that he wouldn't play the game of the suspect. ''I'll find him and I'll arrest him!'' He then moved back to the roundtable and shared an inquiring look with the team, who were as confused him.

However, Garcia ended the confusion when she came rushing into the room with her laptop. She seemed rather proud of what she had found. She sat down on the empty seat and she connected her laptop to the big screen to show to everyone what she had found. She started typing on her keyboard and a picture appeared on the projector. Hotch frowned and crossed his arms, trying to see what Garcia was getting at. She pointed to the projector, and asked if they saw a signboard of a restaurant in the photo.

''Where do you see a signboard?'' Morgan asked scrutinizing the smallest details of the photo.

''Wait.'' Prentiss interrupted him, putting her hand on his arm. ''The signboard isn't in the photo, it's behind the camera. Am I right?''

Garcia smirked at her remark while she enlarged the photo. ''Almost right sweetie!'' She enlarged the focus to the victim's eyes. ''You see that little spark in his eyes?'' She added without really asking to one of the team member in particular. Rossi squinted as he tried to make out what Garcia was trying to show to them. ''I'll enlarge the left eye in the picture.''

''The sign of the restaurant is in the reflection of one of his eyes!'' Prentiss pointed out abruptly, as if it was obvious.

''Well, there's few restaurants in the U.S with the same signboard but only one in Quantico.'' Garcia explained while typing on her keyboard to show to the team her discovery.

''Garcia, you're amazing!'' Morgan told her, letting her know he was proud of her.

JJ got up and went up to Hotch asking him if she needed to call the police and the media. He shook his head and said no softly. He added that Rossi and him would go check first and then he'll call the chief police of Quantico himself. The blond nodded and shared a look with the rest of the team while Hotch started to dictate his orders.

''JJ, stay with Garcia. When we'll have identified the victim, I'll call you. Morgan, Reid, and Prentiss, make an initial profile. Begin with the suspect's profile for the time being. We have more information about the suspect than we do about his victim.''

The whole team got up and split up to execute their boss' orders.

**To be continued...**

**Thank you! I hope you liked that first chapter!**

**CalleighJ Xx  
><strong>


	2. Who's the victim

****The Prisoners' Game****

**This is my second chapter. Hope you enjoy it! I'll really appreciate if you guys tell me what you think! :)**

**Chapter 2 - Who's the victim?**

Hotch and Rossi got out of their vehicle and walked over to the spot where the photo was taken. They examined the body. Rossi leaned over the victim and scanned the surrounding area. He frowned thoughtfully and then took a look around him once again. ''How did anyone could have not find him? He's laying right in the middle of the alley.''

''This isn't a busy street.'' Hotch said, looking around himself. ''People can't barely see us back here.''

He headed toward a dumpster and added that the only people who went here were probably only drug addicts and garbage men. Rossi gave a nod in agreement after he noticed a syringe lying near the dumpster. Hotch informed his partner that he'll call the police of Quantico and the Crime Scene Unit. Rossi ducked his head in approbation and continued examining the body. The older profiler patted the pockets of the dead man and suddenly felt a bump under his hand. As he took the unknown object out of the pocket, he glanced it. It was the wallet of the victim. He opened it to find out its ID.

''You got something?'' Hotch asked coming back toward his partner after he hung up his phone.

''Carson Bennett, thirty-one years old.'' Rossi answered, still looking into the wallet with narrowed eyes.

As Hotch came closer to Rossi he noticed an iron bar hidden under the dumpster. One of the ends was covered in dried blood. He put on his evidence gloves and then picked up the iron bar. ''Murder weapon?'' Hotch thought out loud.

''The unsub only struck the victim once in the back of the head. One strong and accurate hit behind the skull.'' Rossi said noticing a hole behind the victim's head who matched with the end of the iron bar. "That would show that he is experienced and has a basic knowledge of human anatomy" he added.

''So this man is the organized type.'' Hotch concluded.

* * *

><p><strong>At the BAU...<strong>

Prentiss got tired of flipping through the few pages in the folder over and over. She glanced over at Reid who analyzed the letter of the suspect. ''So Reid, did you get anything from the letter?'' She finally asked after staring at him for a few seconds.

''Not sure. Maybe.'' He answered in a monotone without looking up from the letter. He squinted at it trying to figure out what he had.

''Why? What are you unsure about?'' She questioned him with a curious look.

''Well, when I read the letter, he seems angry and disorganized'' Reid started to explain to Prentiss.

''But when we look the photo, the man who did this seems totally organized and calm.'' Prentiss mused, understanding why Reid was baffled.

''Two proofs from a single crime that contradict themselves'' Morgan stated when he came back to their desks with a coffee cup. "What the hell is going on with these guys?" He wondered, frustrated.

''So we have two suspects'' Prentiss declared.

''That would make more sense actually.'' Reid replied.

''I'll call Hotch'' Morgan said as took his cell phone and walked away.

While Reid and Prentiss resumed their examination of the proofs, Morgan reported to his supervisor their theory. Hotch listened then he hung up and turned to Rossi who was driving.

''Did they get something?'' Rossi asked.

''They think we have two suspects. One of them would've killed Carson Bennett and the other would have written the letter.''

Hotch took his cell phone again and dialed a number.

''Penelope Garcia best technical analyst ever! What can I do for you sir?'' came an enthusiastic voice through the phone.

''Garcia, find me everything you can about Carson Bennett.'' He ordered.

'' Consider it done sir!'' Garcia replied before hanging up and beginning her search for information about the victim.

Thirty minutes later, Hotch and Rossi were back at the BAU. As they made their way to the bullpen, JJ came up to them.

"Hey, I notified the victim's family. They're in that office now'' She pointed to the office behind her.

''His mother and wife?'' Rossi asked, looking over JJ's shoulder to see the two women sitting in the office.

''Sister.'' JJ corrected him. ''His mother told me he was single.''

They gave a nod and headed over to Morgan, Reid, and Prentiss. When they arrived, Reid and Prentiss were arguing about the suspect's letter. ''I think this looks like a threatening letter'' The genius stated, convinced of his hypothesis.

''Where exactly did you see threats, smart boy?'' She retorted, sounding a wee bit irritated. She was seeing nothing Reid was saying. She tried looking at the letter yet another time. She sighed as gave up and gave Reid a questioning look. ''Go ahead, tell me where are these threats?'' She prompted him.

''Careful pretty boy, It looks like you're in a minefield!'' Morgan chuckled while Prentiss shot him a grin.

Reid cleared his throat before saying ''Right here. He wrote:''_You don't know the truth, but soon you will know it._''

''Isn't that more like just a statement though?'' JJ asked. She now looked a little confused as well.

''Yeah, but only if you read this sentence. Just before he wrote :''_You thought of success, yet you have given up_." And a little far :''_You will see, you will hear, and you will feel the whole truth._'' Reid explained.

''He probably had some sort of hardship in his life. Maybe the loss of a loved one'' Morgan guessed.

''Well yeah, maybe for the person who wrote the letter but the other seems emotionally unreachable.'' Prentiss said, still bewildered.

''Like if he was a sociopath, but not exactly a sociopath.'' Morgan added.

''Ok I guess you can put it that way. That's pretty much what I meant.'' Prentiss replied.

Hotch steered the conversation over to the victim. ''He seems pretty physically fit, so the unsub must have been also. Or just really big.''

''Or smart enough.'' Reid mumbled under his breath.

Before another agent could add anything, Garcia called the phone at Prentiss's desk. The brunette pushed the speaker button but didn't have the time to say anything because Garcia had already began to speak. ''This is really freaky!'' She said, sounding nervous.

''What did you get?'' JJ asked frowning.

''Well to begin, he was single but he had a daughter with Eliza Moore.'' She said into the phone.

''Did you look up Eliza Moore?'' Hotch interrupted her.

''Of course I did! She's married to Shawn Ryan Moore and they have three kids under ten years old and they also moved to California last year.''

''So the ''_her_'' that one of the unsub mentioned in the letter can't be the ex-wife and daughter of Carson Bennett if they moved in California last year.'' Rossi pointed out.

''You're almost right.'' Garcia continued. ''His ex-wife moved to California, but not his daughter. She stayed with his father in Virginia and oh my...''

A silence hovered but Morgan decided to break it. ''What's wrong Garcia?'' he asked.

''Okay, this is getting more and more freaky my friends!'' Garcia declared. ''Actually, his daughter didn't stay with him..''

''Where is she? Could it be Carson's daughter that we need to save?'' Prentiss asked worriedly.

''No, no. Not at all!'' Garcia exclaimed.

''Why?'' Reid interrupted.

''Because she died in a crash car when she was... Oh, only two years old. Poor baby'' Garcia explained to the team.

The team shared a look and JJ thanked Garcia but she interrupted and said she wasn't done yet.

"Oh ok sorry" JJ apologized.

''We're all ears, Garcia.'' Rossi told her.

''I'm not a handwriting expert but I found a signed contract by Carson Bennett and I compared the handwriting of the letter with the contract. I think this is the same handwriting but like I said, I'm no expert at the analog world.''

All team members looked at each other. Hotch turned to Reid and asked him to test Garcia's theory. Reid looked at the contract and compared it to the letter.

''This is definitely the same handwriting. Carson Bennett wrote this letter.'' He confirmed after few minutes.

''Well, it looks like we've found one of our suspects'' Morgan said, a little relieved.

**To be continued...**

**Don't forget to let me reviews ;)**

**I'm a junkie reviews! :)**

**CalleighJ Xx  
><strong>


	3. The car crash

**The Prisoners' Game**

**Chapter 3**

Hotch watched his team develop different theories about the investigation until Reid made a remark about the writing of Carson Bennett.

''I think he was forced to write this letter. All letters of his signature are bent slightly to the right. That shows us that when he signed the contract, he was confident and ambitious. By cons, when he wrote this letter, the lines pressure were much less regular. This may indicate a kind of resistance to a problem that is stressful.''

''So,we go back a bit like the beginning. Carson Bennett is a victim but in this letter, it's the killer's message'' Prentiss has enunciated a little disappointed and puzzled at the same time.

''The suspect sent me a folder and he told us where he committed his crime with the picture who was with the letter Carson Bennett had written.'' Rossi recapitulated gesturing with his hands.

JJ informed Hotch that she would see the family of Carson Bennett for a few questions again. Hotch nodded and he then asked to Morgan to follow JJ. They stood up to head towards the office where the family was. As they walked, Morgan told that he thought it was weird.

''What's weird?'' She asked. She ceased walking to listen him more attentively. Crossing her arms and looking out him straight in his eyes, she waited the response. She knew what Morgan found weird but at the time being all she wanted was to be wrong.

''The way the investigation goes. That doesn't bode well...'' Morgan replied to her in a nervous tone.

They came into the room. While Morgan sat down, JJ asked if they wanted something to drink. One of them asked for water. As JJ had gone to seek a glass of water, Morgan explored the expressions of the two women. He noticed that the young woman seemed indifferent and remote whereas the mother was completely teared by the loss of her son.

''I still can't believe it!'' Carson's mother cried all of a sudden.

''We are sincerely sorry.'' JJ said with a compassionate look offering her the glass of water. She then sat down sharing a look to his partner waiting who will begin to talk. Morgan shook his head and started to ask the usual question which for the moment didn't really help them.

''We were not even aware he had a daughter.'' the sister told who still seemed remote. ''We cut ties about four years ago.''

Morgan has understood now why the sister seemed so distant by the loss of her brother. After few minutes, someone knocked on door. Hotch opened the door and asked Morgan and JJ to follow out of the room. They thanked the family for coming. JJ told them they could call if they remembered something, she gave her card and the mother and the sister of Carson walked away.

''The killer has claimed another victim'' Hotch said after Carson's family left. ''I want both of you on crime scene. The police's chief told me that the media was already there.''

Morgan raised his eyebrows in an approbation sign. ''Hotch, do I need to organize a conference for the media?'' JJ consulted his boss before executed of a task. He declined her demand saying it was too soon to make a conference. They didn't need to make freak out the population of Quantico and they didn't even know if this were a serial killer. He asked her to simply answer the media's questions without giving them too much details of the current case.

JJ simply nodded sharing a look with the two men and started to walk towards the exit of the federal building to reach their vehicles. JJ suddenly stopped and said she forgot her ID card in the office where Morgan and she was. She added to not wait her that she will join the team there. They nodded in chorus and then continued to walk to the exit building.

* * *

><p><strong>On the second crime scene...<strong>

When the whole team showed up on the crime scene, these ones headed to the Officer in chief, John Gordon. Hotch thanked him for his call and made the presentations. While heading inside of the house, JJ has asked to the Officer the ID of the victim.

''Terence Boyle'' the officer Gordon answered without looking at her.

This one climbed the two stairs in front of the hall door and took a pair of evidence gloves and came into the house followed by the FBI agents. Reid analyzed carefully the place then he put his hands on his pockets and asked to Gordon why he thought that this murder had something to do with the last one.

''I think you should take a look by yourself.'' He suggested to the team pushing the door of the master bedroom.

At the first look, Morgan noticed that the victim had no object can reflect a personal life. At the first look, Morgan noticed that it had no object can reflect the personal life of the victim neither in his room or other piece of this house. It seemed like the victim was living in a model house. There was no decoration but some furniture and appliances garnished that house. His eyes has stopped on the working desk. It was the only place who wasn't tidy or cleaned, few folders was upside down.

Rossi has approached of the body and he squats adding that he remained faithful to his instincts by specifying that it was the same MO.

Prentiss rummaged in the drawers in search of any object of sentimental value of the victim who can help for the victimology. She stated that it was the second murder in two days. ''The killer has a great trust in himself.'' She said continuing to look the room.

''Let's rather talk about arrogance at this level.'' The young doctor indicated while he was next to Rossi and trying to understand why he had not decorations or photos in his house.

''So it's indeed a serial killer.'' Gordon added on the threshold of the room's door holding his belt with his both hands.

''If we don't put away this man, there's gonna be other victims.'' Hotch answered him on a strict tone. '' The suspect may suffer of a psychosis due to a major depression.''

The officer simply nodded his head and before he could added something, JJ asked if the victim was married. Gordon shook his head negatively answering that the victim hadn't no wife, no girlfriend or kids. The young blonde shook her head and crossed her arms.

Prentiss saw that there was something behind the door. She closed it and raised her eyebrows in sign of surprise. ''There's no doubt, this is the same killer.'' The agents looked out the back of the door and agreed with Prentiss's comment.

Rossi got up and he has joined her. ''Another message.'' He said

''And probably with the victim's blood like the last murder.'' Morgan specified sharing a look with the team.

''This time he changed the content of his message.'' Rossi noticed who seemed bewildered. ''This time he simply wrote _''Too late to save her.''_

''What could it mean?'' Gordon asked a little lost. He asked again why the killer was talking about a woman when they have two victims men.

Morgan shrugged his shoulders then Hotch added that they need to see their profile again. JJ went to Hotch and stated that it may be was the time to organize a conference. This one nodded and turned to Prentiss to ask her to call Garcia. ''Ask her if she can find a connection between our two victims.'' He ordered her.

The brunette shook her head and walked away from the room to make her phone call.

* * *

><p><strong>15 minutes later...<strong>

''You're ready JJ?'' Morgan asked her by getting out of the house.

''Why I wouldn't be?'' She simply replied with a grin.

The young blonde got out the house and headed toward the medias. This one announced to them that she will do a press conference in thirty minutes. Some journalists has tried to ask their questions but JJ stated that she will answer of all the question only in thirty minutes. Then she came back to the team.

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown place at the conference time being...<strong>

''...the man we are looking for is in the mid-forty. He's very dangerous and we're asking to folks to be very vigilant...''

A man was sat on his chair looking at the agent Jennifer Jarreau doing her press conference on the t.v. ''The game just began.'' He said out loud with a sarcastic smile. The man got up, turned off his t.v and took his car's keys and came out of his home.

* * *

><p><strong>On the second crime scene (8h40 pm)<strong>

''I hope people will be more careful.'' JJ told to Rossi.

''They will.'' He replied on a reassuring tone.

The day was almost over and Hotch asked to his team to go back home and come back tomorrow at 9 am in the bureau. Everyone nodded as they all reached their vehicle. JJ hopped into the SUV and headed back to the bureau to take her own car. Ten minutes later, as she crossed an intersection, a van came toward her with full speed and hit with full force the driver's side. Her head hit violently the window while the car was doing barrels. The SUV finally stopped striking a pole to the passenger side. Her vehicle was upside down. JJ was half conscious and had trouble to see. Everything was blurry. She then tried to take her cell phone but she didn't find it. She then tried to undo her seatbelt to exit the vehicle, but she failed. She was too shaken and weak.

The man who was in the van opened his door's car and got out. He seemed slightly injured but nothing serious. He went to JJ's car and peeked inside. When he saw her, he broke the front glass, undid her seatbelt and pulled her out of the vehicle. The blond who was still a half conscious clung weakly the man's arms. The man dragged her out of the SUV and laid her on the ground. Then the man knelt down on her whereas JJ, who had started to recovered some of her sense, tried to got up on her feet. The man punched her so she won't try to get up again. JJ tried to fight back but in vain, he was way stronger than her. The man put his hands around JJ's neck and strangled her. Completely panicked, she put one of her hand on the man's ones, but she was way too weak to stop him. At this very moment, JJ closed her eyes knowing she'll probably never get the chance to see her son, her boyfriend, her family and friends again. JJ started to feel her life leaving her own body. Tears escaped from her eyes and trickled down on her cheekbones as her hand fell down on the ground.

**This is tragic I know but you haven't seen anything yet! This was just the beginning as the mysterious man said! Hope you're still enjoying!**

**CalleighJ Xx**


	4. Healing

**The Prisoners' Game**

**This is the fourth chapter! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4 - Healing**

**(In the ambulance...)**

The young paramedic was trying to undo the buttons of the shirt of the blond woman to pose the electrodes on her breast and her stomach to take her pressure and her pulse. The first aid worker yell to his partner to go faster, the young woman was having a pressure failing. As soon arrived at the hospital, there was already a doctor waiting them. When he opened the back door, the sound of the machine making a neutral tone indicated him the heart of the patient wasn't beating anymore. Rushing himself to get the woman out of the ambulance with the help of one of the rescuer. ''We're gonna loose her!'' exclaimed the doctor. ''Defibrillator hurry up!'' ...

* * *

><p><strong>At Hotch's office... (6h18 am)<strong>

It was early morning, Hotch had come at the bureau pretty early as always to end up some reports who was supposed to be done last night. He was spirited to write one of his last reports when his phone rang. When he picked up, a male voice asked if was speaking to Agent Aaron Hotchner. The agent agreed and asked at his turn who was on phone and the reason of his call.

The male voice took few seconds before answering. ''I am Dr. Cooper. The agent Jennifer Jarreau was admitted to emergency an hour ago.'' His tone was the same as when a doctor had to say something went wrong during a medical intervention. His tone made instinctively Hotch worried.

''What happened? Is she okay?'' The questions were hustled in his head. As he tried to questioned the doctor again all he could find to say was only parts of questions. ''But... Do.. Is...'' He cut himself off surprised about his losing control. That didn't sound like him at all. He wasn't the kind of man who could lose control as easy as that but that phone call had taken him by surprise.

''You should come agent Hotchner.'' The doctor said without any explanations. has heard the profiler taking a deep breath and exhaled at the other end of the phone before saying he was coming right away.

Hanging up, he immediately called Rossi. ''Aaron, I thought you said you wanted us at 9:00 at the bureau? It's only 6:30, you got something?'' Rossi spoke teasingly then he paused and took a tone a little more concerned. ''Hotch, what's the matter?''

''Something happened to JJ...'' He answered him in a worried tone as he asked him to prevent Morgan and Prentiss. ''I'll call Reid and Garcia''. Rossi accepted and hung up. As worried as his supervisor he called the two profilers to let them know what was happening. Whereas Hotch took his stuff and got out of his office heading to his car he called Reid and Garcia. His voice was shaky on phone but he tried not to get noticed. As his team, Hotch couldn't help but wonder what had happened to JJ. They were all worried about JJ.

* * *

><p><strong>At the hospital... (9h20 am)<strong>

Garcia was pacing from one end to another in the waiting room. ''Where are they?'' Garcia said in an annoyed tone to try to hide her envy to cry. She turned her head in every senses to see if the doctor was coming but gave up after a minute and continued to walk one end to another forgetting she wasn't alone in that room.

As Prentiss was trying to calm Garcia she wondered out loud why they were taking so long to let them know what happened to their friend. She tried to compartmentalize her feelings like always but this time she was inwardly completely freaked out. She was afraid to lose her friend like everyone else here.

''JJ is strong, no matter what happened to her, she'll get by!'' Rossi said by trying to relax the atmosphere what didn't really worked out. He turned to Reid who remained completely silenced fixing the floor. Rossi shared a sympathizing look with the young doctor hoping that everything would be alright.

Morgan was as shaken up as the team but hidden it behind a sort of anger mixed with culpability. She was alone when it happened. Whatever has happened and he wasn't there to help her. He knew it wasn't its fault but it was stronger than him. ''Hotch?'' Morgan said trying to know more. ''What the doctor told you on the phone?''

''All they told me was that she had been admitted at the emergency.'' His supervisor replied as he sat up in front of Morgan and Rossi.

No one had the slightest idea what had happened to JJ. Was she okay? Was she conscious and was she in great pain? That was only couple of questions they were wondering inwardly among hundred others. There has been a short silence then Garcia took a free chair and began to say ''she'll get by'' and repeated herself till losing her control. ''Damn it! Where the hell is this doctor?'' Checking every two seconds if a doctor were coming.

''Hey calm down baby girl, take a deep breath.'' Morgan said trying to reassure Garcia. ''Come here, we go sit down.'' He was as panicked and terrified as her but didn't showed it.

''Derek, I don't want to lose her.'' Garcia added, who couldn't help to let trickle few tears as Morgan passed his fingers on her cheek to remove the tears. She made him a quick grin then returned to her anxious state.

''The doctor should no longer delay.'' Reid finally said to Garcia after fifteen minutes of silence. His leg was shaking and he knew it was because he was nervous. He shot a look at the door where the doctor was supposed to arrive but no one came.

William Lamontagne rushed into the waiting room with Henry, a little panicked and confused. Hotch went toward him and put a hand on his shoulder. ''What happened? Is she okay? I want to see her!'' The young father couldn't help to glance the team with a sad look.

''The doctor should show up shortly'' said Hotch sorry for him and his son to have to live this. He knew how he felt, this was a pretty painful memory and it will always be. Losing the woman you love, the mother of your son, the woman who managed to make your heart beat, yeah he knew exactly how he felt but he also knew there was still a chance for JJ.

''Daddy? Mommy's sick?'' Henry asked to his father on his softly voice. Holding the hand of his father, the little boy wasn't sure why they were here. He knew that when someone was very sick they had to go here. He looked out his dad and began to feel sad to see his father like that. ''You sad daddy?''

Will looked his son with a sad look and leaned to face him. ''I don't know buddy. We have to wait the doctor. He will say if mommy is sick. Don't worry little man, everything will be fine.'' He hugged him and gave a kiss on the head of his son. Everything will be fine was the phrase he was repeating in his head. He was afraid but he had to be strong for Henry.

Ten minutes later, the doctor finally came into the waiting room saying the name of the blond agent. The whole team stood up and went toward him, relieved because he was finally here, but also terrified of what he had to say. The doctor had a worried look and shared it with everyone as he introduced himself. ''She had a rather serious car accident.'' The doctor Lorman began. ''She has two broken ribs and her left arm too and some superficial injuries but she also made a significant internal bleeding after her accident...''

Will's eyes was full with tears and with a shaky voice he said: ''But... She's okay? She... She'll be fine.'' He looked away completely afraid of the truth.

''We manage to stop the bleeding but she lost a lot of blood.'' Dr. Lorman explained as they seemed even more worried. ''She's stable now but she'll need another blood transfusion in the next hour. She's in the recovery room, you can go see her but not too long, she's still very weak from her operation.''

The panic disappeared on the faces to make way for a lightly smile of relief. The doctor walked away and they all headed to JJ's room. Before entry Will turned to the profilers team. ''Go see her, we'll wait.'' Hotch said. ''You need some time in family.'' Will smiled him and came into the room with his son.

As they reached back the waiting room to give some time alone to JJ's family, Dr. Lorman came back there too and made a sign to Hotch and said he had to talk to him. Hotch nodded and then listened to what the doctor had to tell him. The doctor explained him that she had marks that were not consistent with wounds usually caused by a car accident.

''What kind of marks?'' Hotch asked, perplexed. He narrowed his eyes and raised his chin. ''You mean she could have been attacked before and the accident was a cover?''

''I don't know if it was a cover I'm not the profiler agent Hotchner, you are. But she has several bruises in the neck as if someone had tried to strangle her.'' Dr. Lorman answered him in a very serious tone.

Hotch frowned and turned to Rossi who went to him and asked if everything was fine. Rossi felt that something went wrong by the look of his boss who was worried and a bit confused. ''Someone tried to kill JJ.'' He said him looking straight in his eyes. Rossi found back his worry for JJ too and asked him if it could be possible that this killing attempt was connected to their current case or it was just a coincidence. They both shared a look of understanding and headed toward JJ's room.

* * *

><p><strong>(In JJ's room...)<strong>

William came into the room as JJ saw him and his son, she got up painfully and made a grin of pain. He laid the back of his hand on her cheek and gave her a kiss on her forehead. He wiped the tear who trickled with his inch. ''I was so afraid to lose you!'' Will said passing his hand through her hair. JJ has shed few tears and said she loved him. He smiled at her and replied back that he loved her too. JJ held out her arm towards Henry. His son climbed in the bed to lay next to her. At this moment, she was more than happy, she was with her two men. She wasn't dead. JJ took Henry's hand and kissed it. Will grinned seeing this beautiful moment.

''Mommy? You gonna be okay?'' The little Henry asked worriedly to his mother. Behind his innocent eyes was hiding a little boy completely terrified of losing his mother. His soft voice was shaking inwardly but as his father he tried to remain strong.

The blond gently pushed away the wick on the face of his son and then laid her hand on his cheek. ''I'll be okay buddy. Mommy will be okay. The doctor are here to heal me.'' She comforted him with a smile and a kiss.

Ten minutes later, Hotch knocked on door. William went to open the door and let him come in. ''Sorry, I don't want to bother but can we talk with JJ?'' The unit chief asked to Will. Hotch looked out Henry and JJ. ''Are you okay?'' He questioned to the blond agent.

''I am.'' She simply said as Will reached her, he softly took Henry in his arms adding he will be in the cafeteria. JJ gave a kiss to both of her men and watched them leaving the room whereas the rest of the team came in. They were all happy to see JJ. The team stood at the foot of her bed and stared at her wordlessly.

''How do you feel?'' Reid asked breaking the silence. He was a bit nervous of that situation but obviously he was happy that his friend was here, alive. He couldn't help but wonder how it happened and why. These questions was bothering him.

JJ smiled and replied she was feeling better. Garcia reached JJ's bed and took her hand to ask what happened. JJ looked away like she didn't want to remember what happened to her. As she didn't answered Garcia's question, she glanced Hotch and realized that he was aware. JJ looked away again and took a deep breath. Prentiss looked them and asked if there was something they should known.

''This wasn't an accident.'' JJ said after few seconds of silence. She made a wince of pain as she tried to lift herself of her bed. She was still in shock. She could have lost her son, her boyfriend, her friends. She looked out Hotch again as if she was looking for his approval to let them know. Reid came closer to her and asked worriedly what really happened. He cleared his voice in a nervousness sign and waited a reply from JJ like the others.

''The van came out of nowhere.'' JJ started. ''And I...'' She stopped talking as she felt her tears in her eyes. She couldn't help to let them trickled. She didn't want to cry but it was stronger than her. A powerlessness feeling has taken her as she tried to take back her speech.

Prentiss went beside her to put her hand on her shoulder as a reassurance sign. She let out a ''Take your time'' in a friendly tone and made her a smile as JJ put her hand on the one of Prentiss.

''Thanks Em'' JJ added, raising her eyes toward the brunette and made her a little smile too. ''When the car was upside down, I tried to call the police but I didn't find my phone. I also tried to undo my belt but... It was... I remember that I was shaking so hard.'' She made another break to try to remember all the details. She resumed where she left off and spoke of the man who tried to strangled her.

''OMG!'' Garcia said as she felt the tears up in her eyes. She didn't really know how to react. Should she be calm and reassuring or should she be freaking out that her someone has tried to kill her friend. She took a sad look while having a strict tone.''We will find that son of a bitch!'' JJ made a wan smile to her friend and as she tried to straighten herself up she regretted it right away causing her a pain in her broken ribs.

''Penelope's right, we're gonna catch him.'' Morgan added joining the conversation. ''He will not get away like that!'' He raised his voice and gave her a comforting look to make sure that JJ knows they will always be there for her.

She thanked her partners and narrowed her eyes trying to remember what she was about to say. ''It's still fuzzy, but before he...'' JJ began without finishing her sentence. ''He put a piece of paper in one of my jacket's pockets.'' She finally managed to say.

Rossi glanced the room looking for JJ's clothes. ''Where did they put them?'' He asked to the blond as she pointed a plastic blue bag on a table behind him. Prentiss who was closer went toward it and took the piece of paper in the bag. She unfolded it and as she read it her face changed right away. She shared a concerned look with her partners. ''That's him!'' She exclaimed raising her eyes and staring at her boss.

Morgan narrowed his eyes. ''Emily, who you're talking about?'' The black agent asked as the brunette held out the paper to him. As he took it he then read it too. His face suddenly seemed as angry as Prentiss and then he added ''Does it remind you of something: is it too late to save him?'' He raised up the paper brandishing the evidence and gave it to his boss.

''Why writing _''him''_ instead of _''her''_.'' Hotch said frowning of misunderstanding. He already had suspicions on who had tried to kill JJ and now his suspicions were confirmed. The only thing who was still hard to understand was the message the suspect always left after his crime. He knew it was his signature but the fact that he had no idea of the meaning of it, inwardly freaked him out.

''Can we consider it as a change in his MO?'' Morgan added as confused as everyone else. Something was wrong but he didn't know what yet and that thing pissed him off. He let out loud a ''Son of a bitch!'' as he put a hand on his forehead.

* * *

><p><strong>(10 minutes later...)<strong>

William was back into the room with Henry. He thrown a smile to the team then headed to JJ's bed. The team remained silently looking the little Henry climbing the bed and lying down next to his mother. Hotch turned to the blond agent and said that they will leave them in family. ''JJ, if you need anything you can always count on us.'' He stated.

As they all nodded of Hotch statement, Garcia added. ''Rest well darling.'' JJ smiled and thanked them. The team went out and leaving William, Henry and JJ alone. Out of the building Hotch asked to Reid and Morgan to follow him to the first crime scene and asked to Rossi and Prentiss to return to the second crime scene as Garcia was heading back to the BAU to find more informations about the two victims.

* * *

><p><strong>BAU – The morning after ( 11h15 am)<strong>

Has Hotch came into the conference room his phone rang. Checking the phone ID he answered. ''Officer Gordon. do you have any news about the murders?'' He asked. ''Mmmhmm... Okay we're on our way.'' Hanging up his cell phone he pocketed it as he saw Reid heading to Him. ''This was the officer. Gordon'' Hotch said him . ''We have another victim.''

''He keeps the pace. He claimed a new victim every day'' Reid said. Suggesting they should give a profile to the police the sooner. They all shared a nod in agreement as Morgan took back the word.

''We need to catch him as soon as possible. He's now in its fourth victim … Counting JJ.'' Morgan couldn't believe that someone had tried to kill her friend. He could felt the anger deep in him going up. He took a deep breath to calm himself as he heard Rossi asking to Hotch if the Officer Gordon told him the gender of the victim.

''This time he killed a woman'' Hotch answered as Prentiss stated that it wasn't the first female victim of the suspect. She shared a look with her partners referring her words to JJ. The unit chief frowned and nodded as he was trying to figure out where this case was going.

Reid suddenly made a remark who seemed to discourage the team. ''If we rely on his MO, tomorrow he will probably kill a man.'' They gave a nod in agreement and remain silently as they seemed overtaken by events.

**To be continued...**

**Leave me some reviews! I wanna know if you enjoy my story or not. :)**

**CalleighJ Xx**


	5. The undercover

**Here's the fifth chapter!  
><strong>

**Thanks for the reviews! :) Sorry I've had to re-updated this chapter. Apparently, removed it this morning. Anyway happy reading!  
><strong>

**The Prisoners' Game**

**Chapter 5 - The undercover**

On their way to the second crime scene, Rossi and Prentiss were thinking about different theories about the UnSub's profile. The older agent who was driving listened the thoughts of the brunette. ''Something escapes us.'' She stated rolling her eyes in any direction as if she tried to figure out something which could help them to get somewhere with that case. Prentiss ran through the pages of the file on her pad looking for any word who might get her attention. But breaking her focus on it, Rossi asked her what they had missed, not keeping his eyes out of the road. The brunette instinctively shruggred. ''I don't know.'' She looked out through the passenger seat's window. ''His method of selecting victims. Why chose JJ? Why has he suddenly changed the choice of its targets?'' She stated sounding bewildered.

Rossi took back the word by supposing that the suspect hadn't changed his targets' choice and Prentiss interrupted him. ''...That would mean he had planned everything, but we had already spoke about that yesterday morning in the conference room. That doesn't help us a lot.'' Prentiss stated scanning the file pages.

''Yeah, we spoke about his first victim'' Rossi continued explaining as he gave her a quick look then turned his head to look at the road. ''We had concluded that he'd thought of every detail, but only for the first murder. I don't think he thought about all the details, but rather at a victims's list...'' He stopped. Prentiss thought he would have continued to explain but he didn't.

''From the beginning, it would be his choice of victims that he has planned and not the murders.'' She said sounding popeyed. Now looking at the crime photos, she narrowed her eyes. Nothing had sense, the victims were all different. Man and woman in young thirty to old forty. _''What the heck? What kind of creepy bastard they were dealing with?''_ She thought with a tiny eyebrow-raise.

''I think so. This is not the murders that are most important to the suspect, but his victims. Although we have to find out why he wants to kill them.'' He stated sure of himself. He didn't know yet why the victims were more important than the murders but he was pretty convinced that it was a good track to follow. The brunette shot a look to Rossi declaring that if he was right, the victims had clearly all something in common. The male agent nodded and suggested to his partner to give a call to Garcia. The vehicle turned in a public parking lot and Rossi pulled it away close to the crime scene.

As they got out of the SUV, Rossi crossed the yellow crime scene tape to reach the rest of the team. Before joining them, Prentiss stayed near to the vehicle and reach her cell phone in her pocket. The phone rang three times before Garcia answer it. ''Here's the genie in a bottle!'' She greeted with an enthusiatic voice. ''What's your wish sweetie?'' The brunette chuckled then became serious asking her to dig in victim's life to find a connection between them. The blonde nodded then after few second she realized Prentiss couldn't see her. ''Huh, of course!'' She started to type on her keyboard then suddenly stopped. ''Emily, I... I can't do that.'' Garcia stammered with a sad voice.

The dark haired woman frowned concerned. ''Why? Garcia, is there something wrong?'' Prentiss shot a look to the team who were gathered around the body discussing about evidences they'd found. She waited to hear her partner speak again but it was silence. ''Garcia?'' She tilted her head still frowning.

The blond analyst stopped her research and began to gesture with her arms even if she was alone in her office. ''Yeah! Actually there is something wrong. I hate doing this!'' She stated in a complaining tone. She already hated to dig in other people's life but interfere in her friend's life, she couldn't do it.

''You mean about JJ?'' The brunette replied back as she raised her head up and closed her eyes. She knew Garcia was talking about JJ but they had to do it to catch the man who tried to kill her friend and murdered three other persons.

''I am the godmother of the cutest little boy, thanks to JJ. Although we are all a nice big family, I don't want to intrude on her privacy.'' She said almost without breathing. ''I know it will to help but...'' She paused few seconds. ''Huh! I hate when you're being hurt and all I can do is...'' She stopped again but didn't took back her speech. Instead she let out a ''I think you know what I mean Emily?''

''We don't really have the choice.'' Prentiss replied on a desolate tone. ''This might be our only chance to catch the killer.'' She continued as she headed to the rest of the team. While crossing the yellow crime scene tape, Garcia added that she wanted to see this bastard rot in jail. Prentiss noticed how edgy the tone of her friend was. ''He will.'' She promised her and hung up her phone and pocketed it. Just as she reached the team she made a surprised face. ''In a supermarket parking lot this time!'' She exclaimed glancing the crowd around the crime scene perimeter.

Morgan reached Prentiss and glanced the crowd too. ''This time he wants to show us he doesn't care if someone can see him.'' He stated as his eyes went back to the dead body. Prentiss gave him a nod in agreement as Reid frowned and looked out Morgan saying that it was the same with JJ, that he's tried to kill her in the middle of an intersection. Eyebrows up and hands posed on each hip Morgan took back the word. ''But it was dark. Now, he killed this woman on early morning.''

Both agents stopped talking when they've noticed the officer Gordon made his way towards them. ''Many witnesses who've apparently seen nothing.'' he exclaimed sounding a bit annoyed and put his hands on his loop belt throwing a look to the dead body. Reid shot him a bewildered gaze asking how anyone could have seen nothing since it was in a middle of a grocery store's parking lot. Gordon nodded to her. ''Some witnesses testified that the suspect wore a mask.''

''Then maybe he wasn't as confident as we've been led to believe through his murder.'' Morgan suggested as everyone agreed with him except Rossi with his narrowed eyes who was thinking about something. ''_Something's weird with what I just said._'' Morgan thought. Thinking that this guy wasn't as confident as they thought wasn't true. This guy has a lot of confidence.

Breaking Morgan out of his thoughts, Rossi added that if the suspect didn't have enough confidence, why would he come kill a woman in a place as risky as here? I don't think the mask is a lack of confidence.'' He concluded a bit unsure. Prentiss widened her eyes stating that their UnSub has a mission to accomplish and that if he wore a mask it was probably to be not recognized before the end of the mission he'd set.

Reid cleared his throat and leaned down to observe the victim. Everyone was watching him as Hotch asked what he was doing. ''The first two victims were injured to the head and the last two to the neck.'' Reid said thinking that he had found something. Before he could continue, Morgan interrupted him indicating that JJ had been strangled and that this woman has had her throat slashed. Reid gave him a nod in agreement. ''''Yes,that's weird'' Reid added. ''..And even if the injuries are on the same part of their bodies, I'm not sure he followed his MO.'' He looked up sharing a look with everyone.

''Well, slashing throat is faster than strangle.'' Morgan added throwing looks to everyone. ''It's more dirty but also more effective.'' Prentiss cut him off saying that it was pretty hard to slash someone's throat. She added that the suspect might have lost his control and that's why he didn't strangle her. Morgan nodded then squinted at Reid.

The genius who half listened what his partners just said, looked up and asked to Gordon if he had a pair of evidence gloves. The officer nodded and made his way to his car and pulled out what he needed and came back toward the team as he gave them to Reid. As he put one in his hand, Morgan asked him on a curious tone what he was doing. He mumbled a ''You'll see'' as he put two fingers inside of the neck injury and came out a little piece of paper covered in blood.

Rossi narrowed his eyes. ''Another one.'' He said sounding not surprised. ''That's his signature.'' The old agent continued as he asked to Reid what was written on the piece of paper. Rossi tilted his head trying to see the writing on the paper but everything was red because of the blood.

Reid stood up and squinted trying to read the paper. ''He wrote with red ink.'' He stated with small eyes like a nearsighted person who was trying to look at something without its glasses. ''It's hard to know exactly what he wrote because of the blood. I can barely see few letters.'' He answered raising his eyes and sharing a look with Rossi then Hotch.

''He always writes the same message.'' Morgan added as if it were obvious. The black male agent shot a look to Reid through his sunglasses and put his hands on his hips. ''Almost the same.'' He corrected himself. ''The first two were about a woman and the message he left on JJ's pocket was referring to a man.'' He stopped as he noticed Reid's eyes widened. ''Something wrong?'' Morgan asked him on a curious tone.

Reid kept the ''widened-eyes'' pose few seconds till Prentiss wave her hand in front of his face breaking him out of his thoughts. ''JJ!'' He exclaimed all of a sudden. ''It's JJ!'' Gesturing with his hands and waving the paper like a hundred bill someone would have found on the ground.

''JJ is what?'' Prentiss asked him with a quizzical look. She gave him a tiny eyebrow-raise as she noticed everyone had the same puzzled look as her. Reid mentioned the first two bloody message was referring to a woman aka JJ and the one from JJ's pocket was about a man. Although the genius didn't think it was a mistake from their suspect. Reid thought he chose to write _''her'' _and then _''him''_ on purpose.

Everyone nodded understanding Reid's statement. Hotch frowned. ''In the second message...'' He paused looking at Rossi. ''...He wrote it was TOO late to save her.'' The dark haired supervisor said on a tone that sounded like a question although it wasn't.

''The first message was like a warning and the second...'' Reid began to explain as Morgan cut him off saying that this guy was totally fooling them. He looked away upset about the situation. He turned his back to the team and ran the palm of his hand over his forehead sounding discouraged. He then turned again facing the team asking what they should do by now.

''We must find the common thread between the victims.'' Hotch replied him on his boss tone. ''If we know the suspect's patterns, we might have a chance to know the ID of his future victims.'' He said as Morgan nodded and took his cell phone out from his belt-holster. Before he could walked away Prentiss caught him saying she already called Garcia twenty minutes ago. The brunette said to Morgan to ask to their tech friend if she'd found something they might help us to go farther in the case.

''The only thing we know about his next target is that it'll be a man... If we rely on his latest message.'' Morgan said worried feeling they're missing something important.

''Means we have less than 24 hours to rescue a man that we know nothing about him except his gender.'' Hotch thought aloud as he saw Morgan walked away to call Garcia.

Morgan dialed the number of Garcia and before he could hear the bell ring once again, she replied. ''What can I do for you, sexy?'' She was playing with one of her blond wick with a seductive look. Even though Morgan couldn't see her, he knew exactly what she looked like by that time.

He lightly chuckled. ''Tell me you found a common factor among the victims, baby-girl?'' He asked her now sounding dead serious. As she replied that she hadn't exactly found the connection, Morgan tilted his head up and narrowed his eyes. ''what do you mean?''

''Well, Roseann McField the latest victim was a judge. JJ is an FBI agent and Terence Boyle the second victim was a lawyer but I found nothing between them and the first victim.'' She stated sounding as bewildered as Morgan.

''Two out of them worked in the court system.'' Morgan paused to think. ''But not JJ or the first victim.'' He was pretty sure they were on something yet it made no sense. Garcia apologize herself for the lack of information saying she was still working on it and added she will call him back. Morgan hung up his phone and pocketed it in his holster and he reached back the team.

Prentiss asked him news from Garcia's work and Morgan shared them. The brunette frowned looking unsure. ''I don't think the connection between the victims is about the court system.'' Morgan nodded in agreement but then added that he was sure the court system has something to do with this case.

''What could it be, then.'' Rossi shot a quizzical look to the brunette.

''People of authority system.'' Prentiss answered making gestures with her hands. ''All the victims would be part of a different department from the authority system.'' She elaborated as the team nodded.

''Yeah, that makes sense.'' Reid popped out. ''Now we have to figure out why the unsub attacks... Us...'' He looked away then shared a look with the team who understood that he was talking about JJ.

* * *

><p><strong>(Few hours later at the Quantico police center...)<strong>

Hotch made his way to the conference room announcing that JJ called him. ''She left the hospital.'' A subtle smile appeared on his face but disappeared as fast as he came. They all smiled, glad that their friend was feeling better.

As everyone sat around the round table with their dinner, Hotch put the file open in the middle of the table. Morgan straightened up and took a look on the new events they had. ''Does the expertise revealed something about that bloody piece of paper. Any DNA on it?''

Hotch declared there was nothing useful on the paper and then heard Derek's phone ring. He turned to him a waited him to answer. Morgan checked the ID screen and answered with an enthusiastic greeting. ''You're on speaker baby-girl! Watchoo got?''

''Oh you'll be pleased honey.'' She teased him through the phone as he raised his eyes and smiled. ''I couldn't find any useful information on our first victim because he was an FBI undercover.'' She went to the point of her phone call.

''So, our first victim was an FBI agent, the second a lawyer, JJ is an FBI agent and the last one was a judge'' Prentiss spoke out loud but been cut off by Reid who stated it looked like a logical sequel. If continued saying if they took into account the parameters they had, the next victim should be a FBI male agent.

Eyebrows up, Morgan shot a bemused look at him. ''That's completely crazy but it makes sense.'' He exclaimed. ''Now we know it's a FBI agent and assuming the suspect committed his crimes in Quantico, the next victim probably work in that building.'' His tone sounded a bit upset.

''Speaking about next victim, it's almost midnight'' Garcia added still on phone. ''Every victims have been found back the morning.'' She reminded them as they sighed. ''I'll try to find something who might help us to find the next victim.'' She gently offered as Morgan thanked her and hung up his phone.

Prentiss indicated they were running out of time and shared a worried look with everyone. Hotch frowned and took his boss look. ''Nobody's hurt yet.'' Hotch said. ''We still have time even if it's not much. We have to use it the better we can before it's too late.'' He paused then Rossi interrupted him saying each minutes were against them.

Hotch looked out Morgan who seemed preoccupied. As he asked him if he was okay, Morgan shrugged then let out a sigh. ''I feel we're missing something important. The only information we have is that we know he is part of the FBI and he's a man. In a few hours one of us might die, but we have no idea which department and who he is.'' Morgan answered a little pissed off, before darting out of the room.

**To be continued...**

**So who do you think is going to be the next victim? Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed it! Review! :D**

**CalleighJ Xx**


	6. The loss of a loved one

**The Prisoners' Game**

**This is the sixth chapter! Enjoy! This chapter is very dramatic especially because... well you'll see! . Thanks for the reviews! :)**

**Chapter 6 - The loss of a loved one**

**(Behavioral Analysis Unit)**

The agent Aaron Hotchner has been in his office all night trying to find more information. Unfortunately, they were on a dead end. Hotch rose up and left his office heading to the kitchenette. As he ran down the stairs, he saw Morgan in the bullpen heading to Rossi's office. ''It's past three in the morning.'' Hotch stated as they reached each other. ''You didn't leave to get some sleep?''

Morgan sighed and took a sip of his coffee. ''Nobody left the bureau. Prentiss, Reid and Garcia were in the conference room last time I checked.'' He paused then asked his supervisor if he got anything new as the dark haired man shook negatively his head. ''Same here. I was with Rossi in his office before I feel the need to...'' He raised his coffee mug to finish his sentence.

Hotch nodded and said he was going to join them after getting his coffee mug. The black agent tilted his head and turned his back. Climbing the stairs, he reached Rossi's office right next to Hotch's. Aaron Hotchner came back in the bullpen five minutes later with his mug filled with coffee and made his way to Rossi's office's door. As he came in, Rossi and Morgan were talking about different theories. The supervisor took the empty seat and glanced out the black agent who suddenly seemed elsewhere. ''Is something bothering you?''

Morgan crossed his arms and turned his head toward Hotch. ''You know it might already be too late'' Morgan stated with a hopeless look. ''It's always in the morning that we've been called. I don't want to get another call.'' He added looking at both Hotch and Rossi.

''We do our best and you know that.'' Hotch answered him. ''Now, let's try to figured out why our UnSub always changes his MO.'' He began as Rossi interrupted him stating that Reid spoke about a logical sequel few hours ago. ''I guess it explains the change of MO.'' The supervisor advanced. ''But we still ignore why he's using a sequel, why does he have a list of people to kill and why these people? What's special about the victims that makes them target for the suspect?'' Hotch asked to the agents as they all looked at each other wordlessly.

* * *

><p><strong>(Conference room)<strong>

The agent Emily Prentiss abruptly rose her head up from the roundtable with one of the crime photos stuck on her cheek. She took it off as she made a disgusted look glancing the slashing throat of their latest victim. She then checked on her watch. It said six in the morning. She has slept for only thirty minutes before being woken because of a bad dream. When turned her head she saw Garcia, head lying down on the table in front of her laptop. Apparently she wasn't the only one who fell asleep but now that she was awake, she needed a coffee. She stood up and as she made her way out of the conference room, the brunette noticed Reid lying on the small couch. She shot a look at both the geniuses, smiled and walked out. Before going down the stairs, she noticed Rossi, her supervisor and Morgan in Rossi's office. The door wasn't half opened, she pushed open it and got in as the male agents where staring at her. ''Anything new?'' was the question they've asked the most at each other in the last eight hours. Prentiss has got her answer by their annoyed look and loud sigh. Leaning the palm of her hands against Rossi's desk she glanced on the opened folder. The paper on the top of the pile were the first profile they've made three days ago.

Rossi pulled her out on the focus on their first profile. ''Actually we have something new, but I don't know how it would help us.'' He paused few second frowning like if he was searching his words. ''We were talking about the change in his MO earlier. It's a different one for the men and the women.'' He stopped to let someone else speak.

Morgan took back the speech glancing at Rossi. ''So he hits the men at the head and he hurts women at the neck.'' Hotch interrupted him saying they should go into the conference room and re-examine the entire folder with Reid and Garcia. They all gave a nod in agreement and as they exited the office, Prentiss ran down the stairs indicating she will join them in few minutes. Her supervisor tilted his head and made his way to the conference room with Rossi and Morgan.

When the agents has entered the room, Reid was sitting at the roundtable next to Garcia reading the folder of the case while she was asleep with her hands placed on her keyboard and her head lying down on the table. ''Hey.'' Reid greeted them without keeping his eyes off of the paper. ''I think I've got something.'' Morgan raised his eyebrows sharing a quizzical look to both his supervisor and Rossi. They reached the genius at the table as they all took a seat. Reid rose his eyes and met Hotch's gaze. ''Something happened after the second murder. I can't tell if it was something he planned to do but there's a trigger who's pushed our UnSub to change his MO and to become more violent.''

When Morgan started to talk, Garcia woke up and jumped. ''Sorry, I was exhausted...'' She began as Hotch replied that it was okay. Hotch added that they were about to re-examine the case. Garcia gave to the dark haired man a nod in agreement.

As few hours went off, the agents had all reviewed once more the case's folder. ''I wonder why he has killed two men then two women.'' Garcia asked them and before one of the agents could add anything she resumed. ''I know, Reid spoke about that sequel thing but why? Do you know why he chose to kill them in this order?'' As she stopped talking, the profilers frowned, all lost in their thoughts.

''That's one of the questions we are trying to get an answer for.'' Morgan replied as he took a sip of his second coffee this morning. Prentiss and Rossi had their coffee mug void in front of them. The black profiler shot a narrowing eyes look to his tech agent colleague and opened his mouth to say something but he said nothing. Instead, he turned his head to listen to Rossi who was sat across from him.

Garcia was staring at her colleagues' coffee mugs and suddenly stood up. As she was about to walk out Morgan stopped her asking her where she was going. ''I can't give my 100% with less than an hour and a half of sleep without any caffeine.'' She looked again their mugs and as she turned around, Reid added he needed one too. Hotch gave them the make-it-fast look as both geniuses left the room.

* * *

><p><strong>(GarciaReid)**

As they went down the stairs and walked across the bullpen to get into the kitchenette, Garcia let out, ''This thing is driving me crazy.'' Reid narrowed his eyes asking her what thing without slowing his walk. ''That case!'' She exclaimed gesturing with her hands. ''We've almost lost JJ and I can't imagine to lose one of you. We're a family.'' She added in a tone rather sad.

Reid gave him a tiny smile as they entered the kitchenette. ''Nobody wants to lose someone that we cherish.'' Reid abruptly stopped talking as he shot a surprised look to the blond. ''I have to get back there, there's something important that we've missed about this case.''

Garcia tilted her head and followed him. As they crossed the bullpen again, she noticed a little box on Reid's desk. ''Hey, what's that?'' She asked him smiling as she reached his desk and took the box. Reid's name was written on the above with a blue ink. The doctor shrugged as Garcia handed it to him.''Open it!'' She said him looking like a child who wanted to know what was its Christmas gift.

The tall thin genius frowned as he took the box and carefully opened it. Inside, there was a small paper folded and bonded with adhesive paper on a tiny wooden box. Reid unfolded the paper and read it. _You will see, you will hear and you will feel_. Narrowing his eyes, he then took the box and as he was about to open it, he knew it was from their suspect. He expected to see a body part from their next victim or something like that but when he opened the box, he heard a subtle mechanism tinkled. A barely visible white powder surrounded Reid's face. The genius instinctively sniffed in a reflex as a high-dose of the powder went through his nostrils. Reid teetered backward and fell sharply on the floor.

His body stiffened, his breathing stopped abruptly as his eyes, his face and his neck inflated and began to take a purplish hue. His jugular veins were dilated and his pulse was now very weak. All of this happened in less than two seconds and Garcia who luckily was standing on the other side of the desk didn't inhaled the powder. Her first reflex was to call for help then she froze. After few seconds, she began to run across the bullpen to reach a button alarm on the wall. A loud beep sounded as she noticed a couple of FBI agents walking in the hallway and getting into elevators to evacuate the building. Heart pounding, she ran back to Reid as she felt tears threatening to spill from her eyes. The genius who was lying on his back had started to have some convulsive shocks. Her breath was sharp and he was spitting a white foam out of his mouth. ''Oh my god! Help!'' she screamed as the alarm was still loudly ringing. ''Somebody please help me!'' She screamed again as her pulse raged at her temples. She was completely shaken, tears spilled out on her cheeks.

Reid's muscles started to relax as his breathing became louder like if he was out of breath. His pulse suddenly went faster then everything stopped. No more contortion or convulsion, no more loud breathing and no more heartbeat. Garcia who was sitting on the floor next to his friend felt an horrifying feeling of anxiety gnawing her. ''Help me! Please!'' She continued to scream even though she was out of breath. When she noticed Reid's heart wasn't beating anymore she started to give him the CPR.

* * *

><p><strong>(Conference room)<strong>

Ten minutes had left since Reid and Garcia exited the room. The profilers were still trying to find something helpful as Prentiss looked her watch on her wrist. She cleared her throat and shared a worried look with her colleagues. ''It's past eleven thirty.'' She paused as the others seemed as concerned as her. ''We still haven't been called.'' She felt a shiver along her spine. Whatever was about to happen, she could tell it wouldn't be good. ''Did you hear that?'' The brunette pointed out narrowing her eyes as the male profilers frowned. It seemed like someone had just screamed but the conference room door was half closed and the only understandable syllable they'd managed to hear was _''eh''_.

Morgan stood up and cleared the distance within few steps from the roundtable to the door. As he opened it wider, the good looking profiler peeked out the bullpen. Since he had seen anyone, he walked out the room and that's when he heard it again. This time, it was very clear. His heart started pounding hard in his chest. As he turned his head toward the two large glass entrance doors, he noticed her blond partner pushing an emergency button on the wall. If there was any gas leak, air contamination or other emergency situation, people had to evacuate the building if that button was activate. ''Garcia!'' As he let out a shriek, a loud beep started to resonate in the bureau. Morgan looked Garcia rushing toward the bullpen and leaned down behind Reid's desk. The only thing he could see from there was her blond scalp. The black profiler accelerated his walk then turned on his left to run down the stairs. He stopped abruptly at the bottom of these ones, his mouth fell open as his eyes widened. A feeling of terror ran through his body. Reid's inanimate body was lying on the floor. As he saw Garcia starting to give CPR to the genius, Morgan reached her and knelt down next to her. ''What...'' He managed to say. The digital intelligence tech didn't even noticed Morgan's presence by her side such she was shaken.

A few seconds after Morgan darted out of the conference room, the rest of the team had followed. As they ran down the stairs, they all looked confused and terrified. Prentiss reached Reid's desk, her heart thumping hard in her chest. She knelt down to Reid's foot. Hotch and Rossi exchanged a look of concern and Hotch finally broke that minute of silence asking what happened. Garcia hadn't still noticed the rest of the team had surrounded her. Six minutes had passed since she had started giving CPR to Reid. The black profiler put a hand on Garcia's shoulder and she finally raised her eyes and met his gaze. Tears spilled out from her eyes down her face. Morgan took over CPR as Garcia continued to stare at his inanimate friend's body. Prentiss arched down her lips and wiped a tear on her cheekbone with her thumb.

The blond tech turned her head and noticed the little box half opened on the floor under Reid's desk. She took it and turned to Hotch. ''It's when he opened it that he...'' She didn't managed to finish. She took deep breaths and looked Reid again. Hotch frowned and took the box that Garcia had dropped on the desk. Underneath the wooden box was written in red ink Is it too late to save her?. His blood ran cold as he showed the box to Rossi. A shiver ran through his body. Reid was the next victim.

''C'mon Reid!'' Morgan shrieked still giving CPR. ''Stay with us, pretty boy! I'm not gonna let you!'' His heart pounding hard. ''C'mon Reid!'' Eight minutes had passed and still nothing. Morgan didn't want to give up. He couldn't lost another friend. When they'd buried Prentiss because of Ian Doyle, it has been really hard for him. Although, Prentiss wasn't really dead. No, he couldn't let another one leave.

''He's not breathing!'' Garcia said completely teared up and shaken. ''He's not breathing.'' She repeated in a lower voice as she tried to convinced herself of what she was saying. She knew after ten minutes, the chances of surviving without any brain lesions was very weak. She looked Morgan trying to reanimate their friend but Reid was gone. His heart had stopped eleven minutes ago...

**Yeah...This is tragic... and it's not even the worst for Reid yet... Wanna know what's gonna happen? Review this chapter and let me know!**

**CalleighJ Xx**


	7. Horrifying Déjà vu

**Here's the chapter seven! Sorry for the wait and thanks a lot for the reviews! :)**

**The Prisoners' Game**

**Chapter 7- Horrifying déjà vu**

**_Flash forward..._**

_Derek Morgan shot a look around him. The room was poorly lit but well enough to see what was around him. Except both chained FBI profilers, there was nothing. The concrete gray wall, where him and Emily were chained, had dried blood on it. The brunette was lying down on her back, breathing slowly. She suddenly let out a cavernous cough as Derek softly laid her head down on his knees. The black agent ran his hand through her dark haired partner. As she managed to force her eyes open, everything was blurry. She could hardly distinguished Morgan's presence despite she was only a couple of inches from his face. The brunette rose her shaky hand as Derek took her and squeezed her. The agent Emily Prentiss was in pretty bad shape. About twenty minutes ago, she'd started shivering and now she was all sweaty. Her wound was infected. _

_Even though Derek was almost as weak as his female partner, he managed to yell furiously at the suspect. He gave up few minutes after, out of breath. Breathing sharply, he looked down at his black T-shirt covered with dirt and blood, his own and probably also Prentiss's blood. He couldn't tell how long they'd been captive in that rat hole. There was a mixture of disgusting smells such as vomit, blood and decomposing corpses who hovered the room. Morgan used to winced in disgust a few times after he woke up there such the smell was strong._

_Prentiss managed to mumble something. Unfortunately, Morgan didn't understand a word. ''Emily?'' He called nervously but the brunette had fainted... again. Derek began to feel that the panic had overtaken his body. His friend was dying in his arms, once again. This was a horrifying déjà vu. But this time they were completely alone, locked down in a look-alike bunker. This was too much to handle, he could feel his blood boil under his skin. He softly lifted Prentiss's body and laid her down on the concrete bloody floor, next to him. A feeling of determination ran through his body. He had to do it, at least try. From now on, he had nothing to lose. With his both hands, he grabbed one of the chains connected to one of his wrist and started pulling as hard as he could._

_The black agent could feel his heartbeat raging at his temples. He winced as the pain shot through his dislocated shoulder. He paused to take a deep breath and started pulling once more. Unexpectedly, the metal plate screwed into the concrete wall fell at Morgan's feet as he fell down on his back. The male profiler furrowed his brow and glanced around him expecting the UnSub to rush into the room. But no one came. Derek's breathing accelerated as a glimmer of hope crossed his gaze. His wrist was still chained but it wasn't connected to the wall anymore. He could easily use this chain as a weapon. He shot a look at Prentiss who was still unconscious. ''I'll get us out of here, I promise.'' He mumbled then started pulling as hard as earlier with the other chain who was cuffed on his other wrist. _

* * *

><p><strong>(Present day)<strong>

There was a medical monitor next to his bed recording his heartbeat and blood pressure and letting out that constant beep, beep, beep noise. On their way to the hospital, the paramedics had luckily brought Reid back to life even though he was still unconscious. There was a purplish bruise on his brow due to his fall in the bullpen. His skin had a reddish complexion.

Hotch had called the agent Jarreau right after they came into the hospital's waiting room. The dark haired profiler didn't really told her everything, just that something happened to Spencer. Her face was as worried as the other team members when she arrived in the waiting room. They've had to wait three hours before a nurse finally allowed them to go in the recovery room where Reid was. They all thought that their genius friend was okay, but when they came in they noticed a thin and pale male lying on a hospital's mattress who was unconscious. The hope on their face fell out to make way to concern.

Penelope Garcia sat on the chair next to Reid's bed and shot a pained look at all the electronic medical devices who surrounded his ill partner. An IV tube was inserted in the crook of his elbow and connected to a bag of sugar water. Garcia couldn't help but feel guilty about his friend's condition. What if she hadn't told him to open the box? What if she just hadn't told him that she'd noticed the box? She played different scenarios in her head yet none of them finished like she wanted. If Reid hadn't opened the suspect's package when they were heading back toward the conference room, he would've opened it soon or later. It was just a matter of time, it was just a trap.

The dark haired female profiler came toward Garcia as she laid her hand down on her blond partner's shoulder. ''It wasn't your fault, Penelope.'' Prentiss stated on a soft tone and shared a pained look. The digital intelligence tech squeezed her eyes shut. This was their second time they were coming in this hospital. The first time was already too much.

Garcia looked up to see JJ standing on the other side of the bed. Her blue eyes were red and puffy. The blond profiler took Reid's hand and squeezed it as she glanced him. She still had her splint on her left arm and some bruises on her face because of the car accident. She was supposed to get rest for the week but when her supervisor Aaron Hotchner had called her, she couldn't help but rush herself at the hospital. Now she was looking at her ill partner trying not cry but a tear streaked down her face and dropped on the back of Reid's hand.

Breaking JJ out of her deep thoughts, Rossi stated that they should give the profile they'd made to every FBI and law enforcement buildings of Quantico to let them know someone was after them. They couldn't let the killer murdered another innocent person. Hotch gave him a nod in agreement and added that he and Rossi were going to distribute the profile. ''We have to inform the more persons we can who are susceptible to be a target for our UnSub.''

Before both agents could leave the room, Morgan interrupted them and glanced them with an inquiring look. ''This morning, Reid spoke about a change in the suspect's MO. He said there had had a trigger after the second murder...''

The black male profiler didn't have the time to continue to speak as JJ cut him off. ''The press conference.'' She popped out sharing a look with her partners. ''If the suspect wanted to play with us, he needed a sort of confirmation. The conference was our ticket to enter in his game.'' As she paused, the others nodded. ''I'm not the liaison agent anymore. If I hadn't done this...'' Her voice was shaky and tears had started to spill out on her cheeks.

''JJ, You did nothing wrong.'' Morgan interrupted her with a sorry tone. He reached her and laid his hand on her shoulder as he gave her the it-wasn't-your-fault look. As JJ looked away, Morgan put his other hand on the blond's chin and made her head turn toward him. ''I'm serious, JJ. You don't have to blame yourself.''

The blue eyed profiler signed loudly and bowed her head staring at Spencer Reid. ''Then why I feel like I did something wrong. I know that we had no idea what was the motivations of the killer and we still ignore them yet but what if I hadn't...'' Morgan cut her off again added that she needed to stop saying ''what if?'' The past was done and couldn't be undone. JJ gave him a nod in agreement and Derek hugged her.

''You couldn't have known that that bastard would do something like this.'' Garcia popped out without keeping her eyes off of her friend Spencer Reid. When she stopped talking and noticed nobody spoke, Garcia looked up at JJ exchanging a look of understanding. ''I know how you feel. We were going back in the conference room because Reid had a sort of epiphany and he wanted to let you know what it was. But I kept thinking that if I hadn't told to Reid about the box , maybe he wouldn't be in this condition. We've been set them up. If it wasn't the conference, it would've been something else.'' She stated as everyone was looking at her bewildered.

Morgan was the first to speak again. ''What did you just say?'' He asked to Garcia who took an inquiring look. She started answering that if she hadn't told to Reid about the box, he wouldn't be in an Hospital bed but Morgan cut her off in the middle of her phrase. ''No. You said we've been set them up.'' He corrected as she shrugged ignoring what he was talking.

Prentiss frowned and eyed Morgan. ''That's pretty much what we're saying since few days. He wants to play a sort of delusional game with us, isn't this a sort of trap? I mean, he had to plan everything to make sure it would work as he wanted.'' The brunette shared her thoughts gesturing with her hands.

''Yeah. But at first, this case wasn't about us. It wasn't a personal thing.'' Garcia said with an upset tone. ''Now, it is personal!'' She declared as she crossed her arms and laid her back on the back of the uncomfortable green chair. Everyone bowed their head down knowing that Garcia was right. They were personally involved in this case, all of them.

After a minute of silence, Hotch furrowed his brow taking his serious look. ''Garcia you said Reid wanted to tell us something, what was it?'' He asked still with his serious look. The blond digital tech shrugged her shoulder and shot him a sorry look. Hotch gave a look at Rossi then the rest of the team. ''I think I know what Reid wanted to tell us.'' He shared as the agents looked at him, puzzled.

The agents turned their head toward Hotch waiting an answer from him. ''Garcia, you said that we were personally involved in this case.'' He made a paused as the blond tech gave him a nod in agreement. ''It looks like the UnSub wanted to punish us for something.'' The team agreed and Morgan took back the speech.

''I got you.'' He stated with widening eyes. ''The suspect blames us for something we did or maybe something we didn't.'' He continued as he put his hands on his hips. As he was about to add something else, the beeping on the monitor recording Reid's heartbeat and pressure went all of a sudden flatline. The agents looked at each other and froze few seconds.

Hotch turned around and peeked outside the room to see if there was any medical staff around. As he turned his head on the other side, he noticed two nurses rushing toward him with a defibrillator. The dark haired man stepped aside to let them come into the room. The team looked terrified and confused. Everything seemed to be fine a minute ago. Other medical staff entered the room accompanied by a doctor. As they set the electrodes, a ginger haired nurse took the defibrillator paddles and put a gel on these. While another nurse was giving CPR to Spencer, the ginger haired nurse handed the paddles to the doctor. The man rubbed them together and shrieked. ''Clear!'' The woman who was giving CPR stepped aside and the doctor laid the paddles on Reid's chest and shocked it. Spencer's body jolted up and the nurse continue to give him CPR.

Tears started to spilled out of Garcia's eyes as she watched the scene with horror. Prentiss took her arm saying they had to wait outside to let them work. ''But we have to stay with him, he needs us!'' Garcia cried as Morgan reached both women and hugged Penelope. The blond tech followed the profilers completely teared up. As they waited outside the room, they glanced each other with a worried look.

Five endless minutes later, the doctor finally came out of the room. This was the same doctor who few days ago had announced to the team, JJ's accident. Dr. Cooper shot a look at JJ and glanced the rest of the team then looked down. He took a deep breath as he ran a hand in his gray hair. ''As you know the Dr. Spencer Reid inhaled a large dose of a substance. Unfortunately we couldn't identify it. The poison had already evacuated the body.'' The doctor paused but didn't resume.

Rossi furrowed his brow and crossed his arms. '''What does it mean?'' He asked with a tone who looked like he was afraid to hear the truth. Prentiss shot a concerned look at the doctor and swallowed hard. Garcia had stopped crying and wasn't really listening. All she waited was that the doctor tell them that everything will be just fine, despite it might not. As JJ rubbed her puffy red eyes with her hands, Morgan laid a hand on the blue eyed profiler and took a serious look waiting the doctor to answer.

The gray haired man sighed loudly and gazed them with a desolate look. ''Following the events, Dr. Reid is currently in a coma and it's rather serious. He may not wake up.'' As his words came out, everyone except Hotch and Rossi seemed panicked and had widened eyes. Both older male profiler glanced each other trying to maintain their control. Hotch nodded and demanded to the doctor to explain. ''Since we couldn't identify the poison, we need to know the exact sort of substance the Dr. Reid inhaled so we can give him the right treatment.'' He explained to the agents.

''But we don't have that substance anymore!'' Garcia popped out sounding upset as JJ informed that when the decontamination team went into the FBI building, they had to eliminate all trace of this substance including the box's content which didn't had anymore poison in it after that Reid opened it.

''We need to know what he's been poisoned with, otherwise he won't come out of his coma.'' The doctor stated on a serious tone. JJ bowed her head and stared the floor, eyes filled with tears. Prentiss managed to not cry even though inwardly, she was teared. She took JJ's hand and squeezed it as if she was searching for some comforting. Morgan fixed the doctor with a look of terror at the idea that Reid might never wake up. Rossi was strong but it was harder to not let his emotions controlling him. His eyes looked reddish and sad. Hotch let out a tear streaked down on his cheekbone and frowned.

The brunette finally broke the silence. ''Is there any other possibilities? Any chance that he could wake up with another treatment?'' She had to asked. She had to know. This was there last hope. The dark haired female stared at the doctor who took a deep breath and ran his hand through his hair.

''There's no chance he could wake up without the right treatment.'' Dr. Cooper replied her, sounding sorry. ''I must also add that the longer we wait to administer the treatment, the less likely he will come out of his coma.''

Once again, the team looked upset yet so terrified that they might lose their friend for good. Morgan sighed exaggeratedly rubbing the back of his hand against his brow. ''How will we find that damn poison before it'll be too late for Reid?'' He asked to his colleagues expecting a miraculous answer who would save Reid. But no one said a word, they were all lost in their thoughts. The miraculous answer never came...

**I hope the wait was worth it! What did you think of this chapter? And for those who has some questions, don't worry. They will all be solved. Don't forget to review! :) Always well appreciate.**

**CalleighJ Xx**


	8. Like a puzzle, pieces fell into place

**This is the chapter 8! Enjoy! :)**

**The Prisoners' Game**

**Chapter 8 – Like a puzzle, pieces fell into place.**

* * *

><p>With afternoon giving way to evening, no progress had been made since Reid's atrocious accident. the federal agents were still looking for the substance, which had poisoned one of their teammates, Dr. Spencer Reid. Penelope Garcia had decided that she would stay with Reid after that Hotch had demanded to his co-workers to try to go get some sleep. Although, he knew none of them will sleep well. The dark haired man had brought a copy of the case to his apartment, like probably the others. He looked through the folder for any detail they could have missed in the last days, nonetheless nothing relevant seemed to pop out of this sheets.<p>

Derek Morgan was sitting on a canteen's bench with Emily Prentiss and Jennifer Jarreau, sheets scattered all over the table. They were tying to find, like their supervisor, which poison was killing Reid. As the male agent took a bite of his sugar pie, he exchanged puzzled looks with his co-workers. ''Why does someone become mad to the Law Enforcement people so much that he decided to kill... Us? He questioned, rolling his eyes up and down looking for an answer to his own question.

JJ widened her eyes as if something that Morgan had said, just gave her the answer they were looking for since the beginning of the case. ''There are many reasons why someone becomes a killer or a danger for others but there's one thing they almost all have in common...''

''They've been victims before committing their crimes.'' Prentiss let out, approving JJ's theory with a nod. ''Our suspect would be a victim in one of our old cases?'' She wondered aloud.

Just as Morgan was about to add something, his phone rang. Checking the ID screen, he then answered it. ''Hey baby girl, how you feeling?'' He greeted her with a concerned tone. He paused as he heard the blond at the other end taking a deep breath.

''I'm okay.'' She said without really believing it. After that the profilers had left Reid's room, Garcia had decided to go get her laptop at the bureau and come back to Reid to work from there. She couldn't help herself leaving Reid alone, someone had to be there for him.

''How is he?'' Morgan asked her after a long silence. He already knew the answer but for a second, he really wished her friend would say that the doctors had miraculously found the type of poison and that his friend was now awake. He couldn't let himself thinking of the other tragic possibility. A face popped on his mind anyway, Emily. He thought he lost her few months ago and wasn't ready to lose another of his best friend. He would never be ready, but now it just seemed too soon.

''His vital signs are constant but he's still unconscious.'' She said as Morgan didn't know if he should be relieved that Reid wasn't dead or worried that his friend might not wake up. ''Have you made any progress?'' She questioned him, hoping he would say they had found the poison.

They both wished the same but none of them had that damn answer. It was so frustrating and worrying, all at once. ''Are you gonna stay with him all night?'' The fact that Garcia was there, looking after him, was a little less stressful. He couldn't tell why though, he just felt that way. Garcia replied him she would stay there all night in a tone that sounded like if it was obvious. ''Garcia, you have your computer with you?'' Once again, the blond tech agreed aloud asking what she could do for him. ''We have reasons to think our suspect might be a victim of one of our old cases. Can you track down the data and see if you can find anything that is related to this case.''

''How far should I regress in time?'' She demanded as she already started to cross data on her laptop. Morgan indicated that she should regress at least ten years ago. ''Okay. Oh and what kind of similitude I should be looking for?''

''Get me everything you can, baby girl.'' After the blond agreed, Morgan hung up his phone and pocketed it back in his holster.

* * *

><p><strong>(The morning after - 10h30)<strong>

The team was gathered around the table except JJ who was at the Hospital with Reid while Garcia had came back from there to her place to get some sleep. A silence hovered the room, everyone was uncomfortable and sad. Morgan had his arms crossed and as Rossi, he was in deep thoughts, trying to know how they could find another dose of the poison. Prentiss was looking for something, flipping the pages of the folder. She was pissed because the killer led them by the nose and that they still hadn't found the poison. Garcia was staring at the table simply upset. ''We all feel concerned for Reid.'' Hotch decided to say, breaking this uncomfortably sad moment. ''We shouldn't let this getting us. I know this case is a personal thing for each of us but we have to keep control over our feelings.''

Morgan nodded to his supervisor's statement and laid his hands over his chocolate bald head. As he kept the pose, he turned his head toward the blond tech. ''Garcia, have you found anything related to our current case?'' He questioned her as she shook her head with a sad look. ''Something is out of place in this case.'' His teammates bowed their heads thinking the same thing, Reid. When Morgan noticed Prentiss was staring the folder on the table with her I-think-I-got-something look, he furrowed his brow still eying her partner. ''What's on your mind Emily?''

She didn't look up Morgan to answer him. Instead, she kept staring the folder. ''The connection between all these crimes!'' She exclaimed like if she just had won a prize. When she finally rose her eyes from the sheets, her co-workers were staring at her all frowning with a confused look. ''I'm sure our suspect is related to the first crime. Everything that had happened after is related to this one.'' She started explaining as Hotch asked her what she meant.

Garcia began to type on her keyboard at a dizzying speed. The profilers stared the blond with curious looks. When she finally removed her fingers off the keyboard, she looked up to meet her co-worker's gaze. Her eyes wide and unblinking kept staring the brunette for few more seconds as she suddenly seemed to be back down to earth. Garcia eyed Prentiss with a disturbing look. "You're right." She said to the dark haired woman.

"What have you found?" The brunette demanded to Garcia. The rest of the team remained silent waiting a reply from the technology expert.

"All the crimes are connected to the life of Carson Bennett, the first victim..." She paused to read more information on her laptop screen. "... ''But in reverse." She stopped and eyed the screen in disbelief.

"In reverse?" Morgan added raising an eyebrow, not sure to be on the same page than Prentiss and Garcia. He straightened his back and listened the blond explaining that new information.

"The last tragedy that happened in Bennett's life was his murder which is referring to the second murder. The second was the only similar killing with the first one." She said as Rossi asked her about the other killings. "Remember, Bennett's daughter?" She looked up as they gave her a nod in agreement. "Well, the third vic..." She made a brief pause. "JJ's car accident was related to this accident. Her daughter died drowning in her own blood because one of her lung was perforated by one of her broken ribs... Oh god, poor baby." She paused once again then eyed her screen, frowning. "Or maybe I was wrong. This was the only two prominent events in Bennett's life."

"Maybe not. Was there another car involved in the accident?" Morgan demanded to the blond, thinking of his own theory.

"Yes." She stopped talking to read the new info then looked up Morgan. "The passenger in the front seat was a woman who had her throat slashed by a piece of glass and..." She furrowed her brow and resumed. "That is odd. The man in the backseat died of a cardiac arrest..." She suddenly cut herself off as she kept staring her screen.

"And?" Rossi added waiting the blond to resume. "Why did he die of a cardiac arrest? And what about the driver?"

"That's why I said it was odd." She replied to the older. ''It looks like a part of the legist report has been removed'' Garcia said surprised and confused at the same time.

"How is that possible?" Hotch asked aloud. "Can you track down that missing part?" The black haired man took his serious look and crossed his arms.

"I could always try but it'll take too much time which we don't have." She replied as she continued reading on the screen. "But there's maybe another possibility to find back that part."

"Go on." Hotch nodded.

"The legist who autopsied the victims. They've been autopsied in a forensic institute at twenty minutes away from Quantico. For now, this is the best chance to find this report's part." The tech blond replied and raised her eyes to meet her supervisor's gaze.

The black haired supervisor nodded then turned toward the dark skinned agent and the brunette. "Morgan, Prentiss, I want you to go Forensic institute and interrogate the legist about the car accident. See if he could tell us more about this missing part."

* * *

><p><strong>(Forensic Institute - 11h30 am)<strong>

Heading toward the forensic science laboratory, agent Morgan and agent Prentiss shared a look, expecting to find the missing part of the legist report. They stopped in front of a door looking at the name written on it, . The brunette raised her fist and knocked. When they heard a voice inside the room inviting them to come in, Morgan pushed open the door and stepped into the room followed by her teammate. "Dr. Blake, I am supervisory special agent Derek Morgan and this is supervisory special agent Emily Prentiss. We work in the department of the behavioral analyst unit of the FBI." The male profiler greeted as they shared a nod and a handshake.

Blake gave them a smile and turned around heading to his desk. "How can I help you?" He politely asked to the federal agents.

"We're here for an old case. It happened nine years ago. Maybe you still have the document of this case." As Prentiss continued explaining why they were here, she saw the brown haired doctor heading to a filing cabinet. The man grabbed a key out of one of his pocket and unlocked the upper drawer. He pulled out a manila folder and handed it to agent Morgan. The dark skinned agent flew over the pages looking for the missing part. After reviewing all the sheets, Morgan looked up Prentiss with an inquiring look. She eyed him with the same way and asked him if he had found something. ''Not exactly." He began. "There's a page which is missing.'' he continued completely confused. ''Why does this document have a missing page?" He demanded to the doctor.

''What? No, this is impossible!'' replied in a panicked voice. "It's always locked down." He added shaking the bunch of keys and pointing his filing cabinet. As Morgan handed back the folder to Blake, the doctor ran over the pages to confirm for himself.

''Do you remember what was on that page?'' Prentiss questioned him, eying Morgan with a concerned look. Blake stopped looking the document and dropped it on his desk.

As he let out a sign, he rolled his eyes up and down trying to remind himself the content of the missing page. His eyes suddenly widened and he took a deep breath before starting to talk. "Yeah, now I remember. It was a very strange accident. The police dropped out the case because of the lack of evidence. I don't want to mislead you but..." He paused and thought few seconds. "They were three adults in the other car. two men and a woman. I remember that guy because it was the strangest thing about this accident."

"What was it?" Morgan asked, frowning.

"The guy was dead before the accident. He had a cardiac arrest." Blake replied as he noticed both agents nodded.

Prentiss tilted her head toward Morgan thinking about something. "Do you remember the cause of his cardiac arrest?" She demanded him and furrowed her brow. She saw the doctor looking away like if the memory was still hard to believe.

"I figured out that the man had been poisoned. That's why the police opened a case." He answered to the federal agents. Morgan and Prentiss eyed each other thinking the same thing, Reid. The brunette asked the brown haired man if he had found the kind of substance that man had been poisoned with. "Of course, it was potassium chloride." He stated.

''You mean, the lethal injection they use in prison for the capital punishment!'' Prentiss exclaimed. "This fit with the profile. The suspect is definitely punishing us."

''Could it be the substance that Reid inhaled?'' Morgan asked to the legist, eying Prentiss as he felt a hopeful feeling running through his body. He noticed that she seemed as hopeful as he was. Did they finally find the poison? Did they finally save Reid?

''No.'' answered with a sorry look. ''The doctors at the hospital would have known it. I don't know what exactly happened to your friend but if he had been poisoned with potassium chloride, they would have known right away." Blake explained noticing the desperation in the profilers' eyes.

''Back at square one.'' Morgan snapped clearly annoyed about their suspect's deeds. Prentiss gave him a nod in agreement also as annoyed as Morgan was.

''Maybe not.'' The doctor replied trying to bring some hope back. ''If your suspect has in his possession an unknown substance, maybe he's a researcher?'' Blake suggested as the federal agents nodded. Actually it made sense. The suspect would know how to dose every substance he's working with. Morgan's phone started to ring and as he checked the ID caller, he made a sign to his partner meaning he had to take the call. The male agent stepped out of the coroner's office leaving Prentiss and Dr. Blake alone.

Prentiss decided to ask few more questions about the fact that a page was missing in this document. Her team deadly needed the information on it. ''I have no idea how this could have happened!'' Blake complained, stammering. "Usually, dead people doesn't tend to steal." The brunette gave him a tiny eyebrow-raise. ''I'm sorry agent Prentiss. It was a stupid joke.'' He excused himself, uncomfortable.

Prentiss lightly chuckled than she took back her serious look. ''Do you have any cameras?'' She questioned turning her head left to right looking for any camera on the ceiling.

''No we don't.'' He started. "But we have one in the hall." He said and turned his head as he heard the agent Morgan coming back in the office.

He reached his partner and eyed her letting an exasperated sigh. Before she could say anything, ''Guess what?'' He popped out sounding annoyed.

''Another victim?'' Prentiss replied with her _not-again_ face. The black skinned profiler gave her a nod in agreement and grabbed the SUV keys out of his pocket. They both thanked the doctor Blake for his help and gave him a card so he could call them if any detail came back to his mind. As they headed out of the building, Prentiss asked to his co-worker's, ''Where did he commit his murder this time?''

''A forsaken house.'' Morgan answered her as he got behind the wheel with Prentiss riding shotgun. ''And it's just a couple of blocks from the first crime scene.'' He added with a look that said, _''This is very interesting.''_

* * *

><p><strong>(Latest crime scene – 12h35 pm)<strong>

When they arrived on the crime scene, Morgan and Prentiss made their way to Hotch and Rossi who were examining the dead body. When Prentiss saw more clearly the corpse, she widened her eyes and raised her arms. ''Okay, now I don't get it. A postman?'' She exclaimed waving her arms up and down. ''How do we know that this man is related to the other crimes? He's not part of the authority people.'' She paused then looked her supervisor. ''Did the suspect write a message like he always does?''

''No.'' Hotch replied with his boss tone. ''But the coroner, , said that the cause of death was a cardiac arrest due to a poison...'' Both younger agents looked each other surprised._ A cardiac arrest? ... Poisoned?_

**So, what did you think? I know this chapter wasn't as powerful as the two previous chapters but I gave a bunch of details that will lead the team to the suspect!**

**CalleighJ Xx**


	9. The suspect

**The Prisoners' Game**

**Hey guys! Here's another chapter. Sorry, it's a short one... I'm lazy! But I'll promise the next one will be longer! Maybe you'll find this stupid but I set an allusion of another TV show in this chapter. Somewhere in it, there's some content related to another TV show. Maybe you'll find it or not. Actually it's because I will soon start a cross-over with this show so... Thought it could be fun to do this! It should be easy if you watch that show! Happy reading guys!**

**All mistakes are my own!**

**Chapter 9 - The suspect**

* * *

><p><strong>(Crime scene 1p.m)<strong>

Rossi turned his head inspecting the room like if he was looking for something. ''What are you looking for?'' Prentiss asked to the older. As the man let out a sigh, he narrowed his eyes, frowning. He replied her that he didn't understand why the suspect hadn't left a message. ''Ugh, I know. He's totally fooling us.'' Prentiss interrupted herself when she noticed Morgan reaching them in what appeared to be the living room of the abandoned house.

The dark skinned agent raised his phone to show to his co-workers he had a call from Garcia. ''We're listening, baby girl.'' Morgan said through his phone as Hotch, Prentiss and Rossi came closer to him to listen to Garcia.

''I did some research about Peter Dean, the postman...'' The blond tech began. Then Prentiss asked her why she had stopped talking and the brunette gave an inquiring look to her partners. ''Sorry.'' Garcia answered. ''But I found nothing that could relate this victim to the other victims.'' Her voice sounded discouraged. She wanted to tell them something helpful and relevant but nothing seemed to pop on her screen. Hotch interrupted her thought asking her to look up all the crimes by poisoning in the last five years. "I knew you would ask me this, so I took the lead but there's absolutely nothing. Well, nothing related to these crimes." Another silence hovered the room where the profilers were.

''Garcia?'' Rossi said narrowing his eyes and taking a serious look. "Why have you stopped talking again?" The older questioned as he placed each of his hands on his hips. "Garcia?" He repeated and shared a look with the others.

''Sorry sir! I was just thinking about...'' She paused again and Prentiss repeated her last word with a questioning tone. ''Well, your suspect could be a doctor. He would have a complete access to the medical files of every victims and he would also have a complete access to the drugstore's content.'' The agents looked each other and nodded. Rossi demanded to Garcia to track down the medical mistakes in the last 5 to 10 years. ''I call you back, my dear friends.'' Garcia exclaimed and disconnected her from the conversation.

* * *

><p><strong>(Hospital - Early afternoon)<strong>

When they had left the crime scene, Hotch had demanded to Morgan and Rossi to go back at the bureau to do a geographical profile while he and Prentiss would go to the hospital, where Reid had been admitted, to ask to the head of the hospital if he had fired any doctor because of a medical error.

As they made their way to the head hospital's office, his phone buzzed. The dark haired man checked the I.D caller and recognized Dr. Cullen's number. ''.'' He greeted with a lack of enthusiasm in his voice. Hotch agreed few times aloud and Prentiss suddenly noticed the change in his supervisor's face. His serious face gave way to an annoyed face. The brunette wondered what the medical examiner was telling him. Hotch finally thanked the doctor Cullen and hung up his phone. He eyed Prentiss with his serious look. "Dr. Cullen found something in the victim's stomach." The dark haired supervisor began.

The brunette widened her eyes. "A message?" She asked sounding surprised, even though she shouldn't be since it was the suspect's signature.

Hotch gave her a nod in agreement. ''Too late to save her.'' He resumed. ''But that's not all..." Hotch paused and Prentiss asked him what else the doctor Cullen had found. "She found two capsules, one of them was almost all melted because of the acid in his stomach but the other one was still intact." He stopped to breathe and took a serious look. Prentiss continued to look at him with big eyes. "There was a white powder in the capsules and it was the poison who killed Peter Dean." Prentiss mouth fell open and asked to her supervisor if it could be the same poison that Reid had inhaled. "I don't know. has sent the substance to make it analyze. We should get the results soon." As he said the last words of his phrase, Prentiss felt a feeling of relief running through her body. Even if she had not the conviction that it was the same substance, she felt like if a great weight has been lifted from her shoulders.

* * *

><p><strong>(BAU - Meanwhile)<strong>

Morgan and Rossi were situated in the conference room. The dark skinned profiler was staring at the red dots on a map he'd colored signifying the crimes emplacement of the suspect. The locations didn't seem to be related though. Some were in isolated places and other not. The last killing was the only one inside a house. That was the only detail he found odd. When he looked up, he noticed Rossi was reviewing the crime scene pictures. The buzz of his phone brought him back down to earth. As he checked the I.D caller he answered it. ''Garcia, have you found something?''

''Not so sure.'' she said with an unsteady voice. ''I found two doctors in Quantico who've been fired for a medical mistake.'' She started explaining and Morgan asked her why she didn't seem satisfied of the result. She breathed loudly before resuming. ''One of them died of a brain cancer last month and the other is more than sixty years old.'' She said now sounding annoyed. "Maybe I was wrong. Maybe the suspect is not a doctor."

''He has to be a doctor." Morgan convinced himself. "Extend your research.'' He added whereas the blond tech replied him if she needed to look up in all the states. ''Yeah. It might be a long list but just add the parameters concerning this case and who will fit with the profile.'' He explained and thanked her before hanging up.

Rossi shared a look with Morgan who filled him up about his phone conversation. Rossi gave him a nod in agreement and bowed his head to read the common information they had about the victims. The older started to find it was harder to focus on his work, not only because someone had attacked his family but because he felt like if he knew who the suspect was. When he looked Morgan again, they both realized the same thing. Almost a week had passed and they still had no suspect.

* * *

><p><strong>(Garcia's office - Meanwhile)<strong>

JJ entered in Garcia's office with two coffee in hands. She handed one to Garcia who thanked her and asked her why she was here. "Thought I could lend you a hand since Hotch and Prentiss are at the hospital. They filled me up with what was going on. So the suspect is a doctor..." Her eyes wandered from one screen to another. JJ was recovering quite well from his car accident even though she was still a bit scared at the idea that this man was still free and he could still attack people. For Garcia, it wasn't the same thing. She may hasn't been directly attacked but deep inside she felt terribly guilty. She knew that wasn't her fault, but this feeling was gnawing her anyway. Both women were still anxious about Reid's coma, afraid to lose one of their team member, one of their family member and one of their friend. JJ took a sip of her coffee and then asked to Garcia where she was in her research.

''I think there is too much doctors in the United States who've made medical errors.'' She began without keeping her eyes off of her screen. JJ stared her with a puzzled look and demanded her how many doctor. ''Two hundred and thirty three including the two in Quantico. If I remove all those who are dead, we arrive at a total of... Two hundred and twenty four... and a half.'' Garcia answered with a sigh of discouragement.

JJ gave her a tiny eyebrow-raise. ''A half?'' She echoed Garcia's last words with a confusing look.

''Didn't seriously mean that but there's a doctor who's in a coma because one of his patient shot him at the neck. Apparently, he would have betrayed the professional secret between him and his patient.'' JJ gave a nod to Garcia meaning she wanted to know the rest of the story. ''The doctor told to his patient's wife that her husband had an affair...''

The blond profilers cut Garcia off and widened her eyes. ''The patient shoot him because he has dishonored his professional secrecy. What the wife asked the divorce?'' JJ said like if it was obvious.

Garcia bowed her head with a sad look. ''No.'' She paused and turned her head toward JJ. ''She committed suicide. She found the pain too great to overcome...'' The women exchanged a sad look. ''Well, that still leaves us with over two hundred potential suspects.''

''Don't be so desperate.'' JJ said with a teasing tone. ''We just have to keep on removing those who doesn't fit with the profile. Begin with all who doesn't have between thirty-five to fifty-five years old.'' The blond profiler suggested as Garcia started typing rapidly on her keyboard without even looking at it.

''We shortened the list, but we still have over a hundred of potential suspects!'' Garcia added. JJ gave to the technology expert all the other parameters of the profile, thinking it would lowered the number of potential suspects to a reasonable number. ''Well, we have fifty three potential suspects in eleven different states!'' Garcia announced with a sarcastic smile. ''Any other ideas?''

''I'm thinking''. JJ said, looking away as if the wall of Garcia's office will give her the answer. She took few seconds to think then she asked to Garcia if she had found something about the last victim. Garcia shook her head and replied that except the message, nothing seemed to be related to the other victims. JJ closed her eyes just when Garcia had said _the other victims_.

Garcia furrowed her brow and looked JJ who seemed suddenly elsewhere. ''Did I say something wrong?'' She asked with a worried tone.

''No. It's just that I don't like considering myself as a victim.'' JJ replied, forcing a smile and looked away.

''No one wants to be a victim.'' Garcia answered to JJ with a comforting voice. ''The feeling of being safe in our own house, that's what all people want...'' Garcia suddenly stopped talking and started to type at a speed JJ found dizzying. ''I think... I'm not sure but maybe...'' JJ straightened up in her chair and asked to Garcia what she was doing. The blond tech abruptly stopped typing as she clapped her hand on her wide open mouth. She simply said, ''Hell!'' after she had removing her hand from her mouth. JJ wasn't sure if she had to be worried or excited. Garcia widened her eyes and let out, ''That's the house.''

JJ was still eying Garcia in disbelief, waiting for what she would say. ''There is something about the first crime that is related to the latest crime. Twenty five years ago, the house belonged to Marvin Bennett. Does it sounds familiar to you?'' Garcia gave her friend the you-know-what-It-means look.

''Carson Bennett's father!'' JJ answered a bit surprised. Garcia started a background data about Marvin Bennett's life. ''We spoke about that this morning in the conference room. Emily said that everything was related to the first crime.'' JJ added.

''You don't think his father would killed his own son. I shouldn't say this with everything I see everyday on my screens! But you really think he could be our suspect?'' Garcia asked, a little confused.

''This is our only tangible lead for the moment.'' JJ replied and stood up as she grabbed her cell phone. ''I'll call Hotch to let him know that I will bring Mr. Bennett in the interrogation room.'' She announced and hit speed dial.

''We have now an official suspect.'' Garcia said to JJ before the blond agent left the room.

* * *

><p><strong>(Hospital)<strong>

After questioned the head of the hospital, Hotch and Prentiss decided to stop at Reid's room. When they arrived, they saw JJ sat on a chair next to the bed. She didn't even notice yet that they were in the room with her. The blond eventually look up and smiled. "Hey." She greeted as Prentiss smiled back at her and Hotch gave her a quick nod. JJ stood up and reached her partners. Hotch started to fill her up with the last events. "A doctor!" She exclaimed widening her eyes. "...I'll go to the bureau to help Garcia. I know I should rest at home but..." She paused and eyed Spencer. "I just want to help..." Her teammates nodded and eyed her as she left the room.

Both dark haired profilers came closer to Reid's bed. Prentiss sat on the chair that JJ was few minutes ago. The male agent decided to stay standing next to the brunette. Their eyes kept staring the inanimate body of their teammate. Prentiss took Reid's hand and just as she looked away, she felt a squeeze. A squeeze? The brunette turned her head and stared Reid, eyes unblinking. Did he just squeeze her hand? Her heart had almost stopped few seconds ago but now it was thumping hard in her chest. A feeling of excitement ran through her body when she felt a second squeeze. Yes, Reid had squeezed her hand, twice. "Reid?" She said as she stood up to come closer to him. Her dark haired supervisor looked her in disbelief, not sure what to think. He furrowed his brow and stood still looking at his brunette teammate.

A silence hovered the room. Then all of a sudden something moved. ''Hey...'' A young man mumbled extremely weakly. Even though his eyes were still half closed, he managed to perceive his partner, Emily Prentiss, and his supervisor, Aaron Hotchner. Both profilers looked at their co-worker with wide eyes. Was it real? They understood that it was real when Reid started coughing loudly. A smile appeared on their face but then something popped on Prentiss's mind, how is that possible? How can he be awake, since the doctor had said them that there was no chance that Reid would wake up without... the right treatment...

**So? Did you find out what show I was talking about in the chapter? Let me know in your review!**

**CalleighJ Xx**


	10. Reality is a nightmare

**The Prisoners' Game**

**A/N: Hey guys! I didn't have the time to update sooner. Anyway I'm here now with a new chapter! About the last one, I've set an allusion about another TV show which, by the way, isn't Twilight (I thought it was 4 books and 4 movies... something like this). I won't tell the name of the show right away, I'll wait a little longer to see if anyone would guess it.**

**So! About this chapter, you remember that Reid is finally awake and you'll get to know how. I also decided to change the original story that I'd wrote a year ago and I've to say that it's completely different from the original but I think it's great. I hope you'll enjoy the chapter as well. All mistakes are my own!**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10 -Reality is a nightmare.<strong>

**(Hospital - 2:30 p.m)**

''Oh my god, you're back!'' Prentiss exclaimed still unsure about how Spencer got over his coma. She was relief her friend was awake though. She eyed him with a smile on her face and noticed that he seemed a bit confused. "It's alright. You're safe." She comforted him and ran a hand over his forehead down to his cheekbone. The brunette turned her head toward her supervisor and saw the doctor Cooper showing up into the room followed by a nurse. "He's awake!" She shrieked. "How's that possible? You'd told us there was no chance..."

The doctor raised his hand and interrupted the brunette. "As soon as the lab got the results, they've sent it to us so that we can administer the treatment to the doctor Reid.'' Cooper explained gesturing with his hands while throwing a look at Spencer sometimes. Prentiss let out a sigh of relief and turned her head toward Reid and smiled.

Hotch furrowed his brow and crossed his arms. ''How you feeling?'' A concerned Hotch asked to his teammate. Reid eyed him confusingly as he tried to lift his back which seemed painful to move. His hands were clammy and were shaking. He felt a sort of pressure against his chest, making breathing more difficult. His head was killing him and keeping his eyes open was a real effort. The brunette saw the confusion and pain in the eyes of her friend and went closer to grab his hand and squeezed it.

"What happened?" The genius managed to say seeming out of breath. What was going on? Why was he in an Hospital room? Spencer slightly lifted his head to look the profilers and frowned. "Who are you?" He said still with his confusing look.

Prentiss mouth fell open as she backed away with a scared look. "Doctor, please tell us it's just a temporary symptom!"She exclaimed and exchanged a worrying glance with her supervisor. "This is temporary, right?" Her voice was shaking and her heart was beating hard in her chest. After everything they've gone through these last days, this was too much. A tear fell down along her cheek but she wiped it away. Hotch seemed also worried but he kept control, even though it was hard not to burst.

"His brain has lacked of oxygen more than twelve minutes. This might be a permanent consequence. We still have some tests to do. I will be more sure after the results. But you have to keep in mind that your friend as you know him might never come back." His words felt like if someone punched her right in her chest, she wanted to scream out. She wasn't sure if this situation was worst than if he would have died. What the hell was going on? What was this fucking nightmare? Emily wanted to wake herself up but apparently she wasn't sleeping. Prentiss was too focused on Reid that she didn't even notice that dr. Cooper had left the room. Hotch's phone buzzed and the black haired man took it off of his holster to answer it. He nodded and frowned few times before hanging up.

"They have a suspect." He stated. "I have to go back there." Prentiss nodded and added that she would stay at the hospital to watch over Reid. "O.K but I'll call Morgan to join you here. The suspect is after us and we all know that his next victim is going to be a FBI female agent. I don't want to take any risk and Morgan will help Reid to find his memory back..." He paused few seconds before resuming. "...If it's just a temporary lack of memory." He bowed his head to hide from Prentiss how mad he was at himself. He felt like if he'd abandoned Reid and he did not want to see another of his friend like this. Behind his stern face, there was that face that feared of losing people he cared about. Too much lives have been taken and he didn't want to lose another one.

"I understand." She nodded and turned her head toward Reid. "This is bad!" She worriedly articulated as Hotch said anything but agreed with her with a nod. They didn't see that coming at all. Of all their worst scenarios they made up, this one has never crossed their mind. Reid was alive and awake but all his memories were gone.

* * *

><p><strong>(BAU RossiMorgan)**

Morgan and Rossi were sat at the round table of the conference room. Each divided up the sheets to find any other possible leads. "I wonder if we really have a step ahead from the suspect or if he's just fooling us again." Morgan grumbled as he put the sheet down on the table. "We know the pattern of the suspect." Rossi laid the sheets and listened his dark skinned co-worker. "He clearly wants us down. He kills two men then two women. The first are from the FBI and the second are from the court house. Well that was before we find the postman's body. If he stays faithful to his MO, his next target should be a FBI female agent." He shared his thoughts with Rossi.

"Do you have any idea whom the next victim could be?" The older questioned.

Morgan had a slight idea of whom it could be, but couldn't prove it for sure. The suspect had tried to kill two of his teammates and he wouldn't be surprised if that bastard was targeting another of his partners. The suspect already succeeded to sneak his mortal package into the BAU without being noticed and Morgan knew that that son of a bitch would find a way to get to Penelope, if she was his next victim. Another thought crossed his mind, what about Emily? Where was she? He knew the killer wasn't supposed to strike again until tomorrow morning but since they were getting closer to him, he might feel the need to change his MO as well. As he was still thinking about Emily, he felt his phone buzzing in his holster. Checking the ID screen, a feel of anxiety crossed his mind when he saw his supervisor's name on the screen. "Hotch?" He said with a voice full of concern.

Rossi looked at Morgan while he was speaking with their boss. He saw Morgan's gaze brightened as a smile of relief crossed his face. Then the cheerful look that Morgan had faded away to make way to a look that Rossi never saw on his partner. He couldn't tell if what he perceived in Morgan' eyes was anger, sadness, terror, despair or a mix of all. Rossi felt a shiver down the back of his spine. He didn't know what his supervisor was telling to Morgan but he could tell it wasn't good at all. When his partner snapped his phone off and put it back in his holster, Rossi shared a concerned look with him. " What's the matter?" He asked as he feared what the dark skinned profiler would say to him.

"Hotch said that JJ and Garcia might have a potential suspect. He's heading back here to interview him and he wants you to lead the interrogation. And I have to go to the hospital..." He paused and bowed his head as he clenched his fist. He took a deep breath before resuming. "Reid is awake." He stated with sadness.

"Why is that a bad thing?" Rossi asked still scared of the truth. When Morgan told him that Reid was awake, a feel of hope ran through his body but it got swept away by the fear of the truth.

"He doesn't remember anything. He doesn't remember us." Morgan had to take few breaths to keep himself under control. The tears wanted to spill out of his eyes but he smashed his fist on the table instead which made make a little start to Rossi.

* * *

><p><strong>(Hospital MorganPrentiss - 15:45)**

Since Hotch had left her with Reid, Prentiss had remained silent in her seat staring at her partner. He'd fell asleep not long after Hotch's leaving. Prentiss didn't want to keep her eyes off of him by fear that things might get worst if she looked away. She knew it was stupid to think that way, she just couldn't help herself. A noise caught her attention and for the first time since she was alone with Reid, she allowed herself to look away. She half-smiled when she saw Morgan on the threshold of the door. "Hey." She mumbled softly as her eyes went back to Reid.

Morgan reached the brunette and laid his hand on her shoulder. "How is..." He couldn't finish his phrase because of the knot he had in his throat. He couldn't bring himself to ask that damn question. When Prentiss laid her hand on his own, he didn't know why but at this very moment, he felt reassured. For a second, he felt like if everything would be fine. But then his eyes went back to Reid and all his fear and anxiety came back. He felt Prentiss's hand squeezing his own, still laid on her shoulder. "He'll get through this." A minute ago he couldn't even ask her how his friend was and now he was reassuring Prentiss. Morgan kept repeating his own words over and over in his head. After all they've gone through this week, how worse it could get?

Reid slightly opened his eyes and saw the same woman he'd seen when he first woke up an hour ago. He then looked up and saw a dark skinned man standing next to the brunette. Both profilers eyed him wordlessly, unsure of what they should say. Morgan and Prentiss perceived how troubled Reid seemed and felt sad for him. They knew this was going to be quite difficult even if Reid's memory loss might be just a temporary thing. "How you feeling?" Prentiss decided to say, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

The chestnut haired man narrowed his eyes and stared his thumbs. "What happened to me? Why am I here?" His voice sounded half confused, half anxious. He turned his head to look at both profilers waiting for them to answer his questions.

"You almost died..." Prentiss couldn't manage to say more. She bowed her head like if she was sorry for him. "Someone poisoned you and you fell into a coma." The brunette shot a sad look at Reid and took hold of his hand.

Spencer made a jump when Prentiss touched him and quickly withdrew his hand from her hold and shot her an insecure look. "I need to be alone." He said with a definitive tone. "Please go." He demanded as he started to feel the exhaustion of his body. He had been awake for only fifteen minutes and was tired again. He needed to think and he needed some sleep. He just wanted to be alone.

"I'm sorry." Prentiss apologized. The brunette stood up and shared a nod with Morgan. "We'll leave you alone." She came closer to the bed and pulled out a paper with her number and her name written on it. "If there's anything." She paused few seconds, "Call" and handed the paper to Spencer.

"Okay... Emily." He said as he read the name of the brunette.

Morgan and Prentiss headed out the room to go back to the BAU. Just when they stepped into the vehicle, Morgan's phone started to ring. ''Baby girl, tell me you got something good?'' He answered right after he'd checked the ID screen...

* * *

><p><strong>(Garcia's office - 15:45)<strong>

''Did you manage to reach Bennett's father?'' Garcia asked to JJ who just got back in the technologist expert office. The blue-eyed profiler didn't answered Garcia's question, she just stood still with a sad look. The tech genius eyed JJ worriedly. "What? Did something happen?" She asked with a hint of fear in her voice.

''Spencer woke up..." As she stopped talking, JJ bowed her head. She saw that spark in her friend' eyes but she ducked her head before she could see the sadness taking over that hopeful spark in her eyes.

"What? But that's great! Right!" She exclaimed not so sure. "Did something bad happen? Oh my god, is he okay? What's wrong?" Panic took over her as she started picturing the worst scenarios. Her heart was thumping hard in her chest.

JJ reached an empty seat and sat next to Garcia. She looked up at her friend and took a deep breath. " The doctors aren't sure if it's just a temporary thing or not but hum..."

Garcia raised her eyebrow and tilted her head. "JJ, stop beating around the bush and tell me what's going on for god sake!"

"He lost his memory." Since Garcia didn't react, JJ repeated once again. "He doesn't remember anything."

The technologist expert stood still few seconds staring in JJ' eyes, unblinking. "Oh god..." was the only words that came out of her mouth. It couldn't be true, it just couldn't. She bowed her head and squeezed her eyes shut as she felt the tears threatening to spill down. When JJ took her hand, she looked up and met her gaze. Even if the petite blue eyed profiler was as shocked as Garcia, she managed to reassure the blond tech with a compassionate look. "Who's with..."

"Morgan and Prentiss are with him." JJ interrupted her still trying to reassure Garcia. When she saw her friend dial Morgan's phone number, she furrowed her brow asking why she was calling him.

"I just want to know if he's okay." JJ shared a sad look with her, not sure what to say. "I know." The tech blond added like if JJ had said something. "I know he doesn't remember anything, but I need to know if he's okay." JJ didn't argue with her and leaned back in her seat.

''Baby girl, tell me you got something good?'' The male voice answered.

''Uh well yes I have but..." As she'd stopped talking, Morgan asked her what was the matter. "JJ told me about Reid." She simply replied. "How is he?"

"He's okay." He answered on a sad tone. "Penelope, Reid is strong. He'll get through it. We'll help him." The brown skinned profiler said and Garcia agreed with him. "So tell me, what you got?"

"Hotch and Rossi are about to interview the suspect." While she was giving Morgan the information, JJ asked her to tell to Morgan and Prentiss to go back to the last crime scene as Hotch had demanded her earlier. "Hotch want you and Prentiss to return to the last scene while they're going to interview Bennett's father."

"Okay. Why does he want us there?" He said exiting the Hospital following by Prentiss. Garcia explained him that their supervisor wanted more pictures of the house and if they could also find any evidences that could relate Bennett's father to the other crimes. "Alright. We'll call if we find something. Take care, baby girl!"

"I'll do the same. Take care Derek and be careful." She said before hanging up the phone

Prentiss and Morgan got into the SUV and the male profiler started the engine. "We have a little detour to make before heading back to the bureau." He stated to Prentiss who asked him where they were going. "The last crime scene." The brunette nodded as Morgan started talking about the suspect that Hotch and Rossi were about to interview.

* * *

><p><strong>(Interrogation room - 15:10)<strong>

A man was quietly sat facing a one-way mirror. A weird expression crossed his gaze. He didn't look angry neither confused or proud to be there. He just seemed lost in his mind, probably thinking why he was here. He took few looks at his watch and not because he started being impatient, the man didn't seem anxious. Actually it's like if he didn't bother being in custody. He just waited patiently the agent who was about to interview him. After a quarter, Rossi opened the door and came into the room with a document in his hands. The man looked the profiler with a stunned expression. Rossi reached the potential suspect as he sat in front of him and laid one of his buttocks on the table

''It's been a while, Marvin.'' Rossi started whereas Bennett's father was still stunned by Rossi's presence.

* * *

><p><strong>So? What did you guys think? Why Rossi seems to know personally their potential suspect? He also seems to know him from a long time ago...<strong>

**I'm being evil with Reid, I know! I think I'll leave him alone a little for the next chapters... Because it gets really really really (Have I forgot to say 'REALLY') INTENSE! And I'm sure y'all know what I'm talking about! Don't forget to review and I'll try to update the next chapter next week if I don't have too much work to do.**

**About the little game I've set in the previous chapter, tell me in the review if you want a hint about the name of the show...**

**Hope you enjoyed reading!**

**CalleighJ Xx**


	11. The trap

**The Prisoners' Game**

**Hey guys, I'm back with a new chapter! Things get pretty intense in this one, hope you'll like it!**

**About the little game from chapter nine, here's a hint ; It's a show that is recenlty over.**

**I'll give another hint for the next chapter if nobody finds it.**

**Happy reading guys!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11 - The trap.<strong>

**(Hotch/Rossi)**

Arms crossed and frowning, Hotch analyzed the suspect's behavior through the one-way mirror. Of course, Marvin wasn't a doctor nor a searcher but a retired cop. It has been their only plausible track since few days and he was the father of the first victim after all. Every profiler ought to know that the first victim always means more than the others. When Rossi appeared in the interrogation room, Hotch was surprised when his co-worker said that he and Marvin were old acquaintances. He watched Rossi's interview with for fifteen minutes before his teammate finally reached him in the other room. Seeing the annoying look Hotch was giving him when he came in, Rossi narrowed his eyes and put his hands on his hips. ''Is something wrong?'' He asked to his supervisor.

Hotch took his upper look and lifted one of his eyebrow. ''Have you forgotten to tell me that you knew him.'' He said and shot a look at Marvin when he stopped talking.

"I didn't know it was him until I see him, Hotch. Otherwise I would have told you." He explained apologetically. Both men shared a look then Hotch gave him a nod in agreement. "I worked with him on several cases before I took my retire few years ago. They shot a look at Bennett who was watching the crime photos that Rossi had left on the table. Hotch turned his head toward Rossi and asked if Marvin could be the killer. The older profiler shot a serious look at his boss. ''He's not capable of that.'' He hadn't seen Marvin in years, but he was convinced that he would have never did something like that. He would have never killed his own son. Marvin Bennett had always been proud to be a cop, to help people and to save them. Rossi narrowed his eyes trying to think of how Marvin could be connected to the other victims or with the killer. He was convinced that the killings had something to do with the first one. He couldn't tell why, but he felt it.

"Is something bothering you?" Hotch said seeing how thoughtful Rossi seemed. The older agent shrugged unsure and decided to go back in the interrogation room while his supervisor simply nodded and continued to watch Bennett through the one-way glass.

Rossi came back to Bennett and laid one of his leg on the corner of the table. His eyes wandered to Marvin to the photos. ''You want to ask me something?'' Marvin asked him knowing that his friend had a question for him.

Rossi gave a tiny eyebrow-raise and before saying anything, he took a look at the pictures trying to figure out what type of connection his old friend could have with the victims. ''Do you know any of these victims except...'' He paused few second and added on a desolate tone, "Carson."

Marvin bowed his head and squeezed his eyes shut. Rossi could tell how bad his friend was feeling about Carson's death. Marvin was his father and it was normal to be upset. The profiler gave few minutes to Marvin before the man ask him if he could see the photos once again. Rossi handed them back to him and as his friend' eyes wandered to one photo to another, his gaze stopped at the picture of a woman. "What? Did you notice something?" Rossi asked, thinking that Marvin was about to say something but didn't. He was staring the photo with his wide open eyes. He finally raised his eyes to look at Rossi and mumbled something that the profiler barely understood.

''Everything comes back to me now!'' He exclaimed sounding confused and scared at the same time. He put the photos down on the table in the chronological order that the crimes had been committed and patted each of them with his finger. ''We know them. We know every victim, Dave!''

"We?" Rossi frowned in confusion. "I think that if I knew these people I would remembered them, don't you?" The profiler crossed his arms and shot a disbelief look to Marvin.

Marvin sighed loudly and bowed his head. ''It was a long time ago. This was the last case we've worked on before you take your retire." He continued while Rossi widened his eyes knowing exactly what his old friend was talking.

Rossi stood up slowly and stared the one-way window with a worrying look. "From the very beginning..." He paused like if he needed to digest the new information. "It was all about..." He left the room without finishing and made his way back to where his supervisor was. "I think I know who the suspect is." He let out and headed to Garcia's office as Hotch followed him looking both confused and worried at the same time.

* * *

><p><strong>(The last crime scene - 16h25)<strong>

Derek Morgan and Emily Prentiss hopped out of the vehicle and headed themselves up to the forsaken house. The lawn seemed to not have been maintained in years. Prentiss let out a sigh of disgust when she stepped into a mud puddle. As she lifted her boot covered in mud, Morgan chuckled asking to his friend since when she cared of getting dirty. She threw an annoying look at her partner and sighed. Her face became suddenly more serious and she slowed her walk. "What's wrong?" Derek asked her with an hint of concern in his voice.

Prentiss turned her head from left to right as if she was looking for something. "There's something strange." She said as she completely stopped her walk. "There's a car patrol there," she pointed the vehicle not far from them. "But I don't see any cops around." She said and laid her hands on her hips.

Morgan looked around and frowned. "I don't like this." He added as they took back their walk to the house. As they climbed the four white wooden stairs, the male profiler made a sign to Prentiss to take a look at the unclosed entrance door. They instinctively put their guns drawn and set themselves up on each side of the door. Morgan slowly pushed the door and came into the house taking the lead followed by Prentiss. As they decided to split up, Morgan carefully made his way into the living room pointing his gun in every corner of the room. He crossed the dusty and poorly lit living room and reached the dinning room while Prentiss went to checked the kitchen and a little room who probably used to be an office back then.

After they cleared the ground floor, the agents headed up the stairs still with their guns drawn. Morgan went to the left while Prentiss turned on her right. Few seconds after, they came back downstairs as everything was clear. "Did you hear that?" The brunette said to her partner. Morgan frowned and shook his head asking his female teammate what was she talking. "I think it comes from behind the house." She added as they made their way to the kitchen. Once more, the same noise got the brunette's attention. She put her hand on Morgan's arm to stop his walk. "Again! You heard it, right?"

''Emily, this house hasn't been maintained in years. The noise probably came from the house itself.'' Morgan said trying not to sound worried even though he knew that something was clearly strange. Prentiss nodded and narrowed her eyes still trying to figure out what was the noise she heard. ''There's a small barn in the yard. Maybe that's where the noise came from.'' Morgan noticed looking through the window of the kitchen. Guns drawn again, they headed out of the house. Just as Prentiss walked out, she heard the same noise again. This time it was closer. This time it came from the inside of the house.

* * *

><p><strong>(BAU - meanwhile)<strong>

David Rossi rushed into the technologist expert's office making both blonds start. "Rossi, what's going on?" JJ asked him, noticing how worried her co-worker seemed. Garcia remained silent staring the eldest profiler as if he was a stranger. Rossi looked the blond tech with a serious look and demanded her to look up for a case. As Garcia gave him a confusing nod in agreement, she set her fingers upon her keyboard and started to type. She shot few looks at her screen and after few minutes, she finally found what Rossi had demanded. JJ narrowed her eyes looking at one of the screens. "Oh." She let out now with big round eyes.

Hotch who stood behind Rossi crossed his arms and raised his chin. "Is that him?" He asked to Rossi as his teammate nodded to his question.

A paper of a Doctor who had been involved in a drugs traffic popped on the screen.''Who is he?'' Garcia questioned as she continued to read the article.

''All the answers we need. The case that we're working on this week is connected to this one.'' He explained. "Find everything you can about him. This is our guy.'' He stated as the blond nodded and started looking for what her co-worker had asked. Without adding anything else, Rossi darted out of the room followed by Hotch and JJ.

The three profilers stepped in the conference room and Rossi reached the round table and spread the folder's sheets onto it. He took his tablet and opened it to see appearing what he'd asked to Garcia only five minutes ago. They all took a seat as Hotch and JJ waited for Rossi to speak. "The last case I have worked on with Marvin before I took my retire." Rossi started with a long sigh. "The man had started to deal medical drugs after the loss of his family." He explained trying to clarify the situation. "I think remembering that he'd lost them in a car accident." He narrowed his eyes thoughtfully. ''I also remember that his wife had survived but had died, few hours after being admitted to the emergency, of a respiratory distress.'' He continued explaining.

''So the suspect would reproduce what he lived?" Hotch said with a questioning tone. "You were probably a reference to his wife." He stated looking at JJ. "That's why he strangled you after the accident.'' The dark haired supervisor shared a look with his co-workers.

"That's not all." Rossi took the speech again and stated that the people who were in the car was a reference to their team, there was his wife,his best friend and his sister with her boyfriend in that car. "According to the report, his wife went to pick his family up to the airport and was heading back to their house when the accident happened." He took a breath and then started to explain the choice of the suspect' victims. ''He has chosen our team because I was the one who arrested him. Carson Bennett was a FBI undercover as one who had set the doctor up by becoming one of his client. The second victim was his lawyer. He had proposed to his client to accept the arrangement which was twenty five years of prison with possibilities of release after fifteen years.'' He paused as his partners gave him a nod in agreement. He then said that the fourth victim was the judge who had made the arrangement and the last one was a protected ear witness who had heard a conversation between the doctor and one of his client. ''But there's something wrong with all this." He wondered aloud.

"What?" Hotch asked with his serious look.

"This case is closed for years. I've arrested him. Who's the real suspect if the doctor had been put away for over fifteen years?'' He added completely bewildered.

* * *

><p><strong>(The last crime scene - 16h45)<strong>

Emily came back into the house with her gun ready for action. She slowed her walk to prick up one's ears trying to find out where the noise came from. The wooden floor suddenly cracked not far from her. The brunette instinctively turned in that direction ready to fire her gun. She stepped into the living room and stopped in front of a bookshelf. When she lowered her head, she noticed few marks on the floor as if the bookshelf had been moved recently. Emily looked behind her to see if Morgan had cleared the garage but she didn't see him through the kitchen window. She turned herself to face the bookshelf again and decided to go check on her own. She withdrew her gun to push the bookcase with her both hands and find out a door behind it. She widened her eyes and turned her head again toward the kitchen's window. "Morgan!" She shrieked. "You should come see this!" She exclaimed before opening the door.

The room was in complete darkness, only the light from the living room allowed her to perceive a desk on her left. Looking around with her gun drawn, she opened the door completely to let more light coming into the room. Something in the middle of the room caught her attention but as soon as she started walking toward the object of her attention, someone hit her behind the head. She lost her control and fell on the ground completely knocked out. As she tried to recover her senses, Prentiss perceived a blurry figure walking toward her. Her attacker dragged her by the hair and violently knocked her head against the wall. Prentiss tried to hit him back but the man had already took the advantage. The brunette looked around herself once more then everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>(BAU - meanwhile)<strong>

Still informing his teammates about the doctor, Rossi got interrupted by Garcia who rushed into the conference room with a panicked look. Hotch rose his chin and frowned asking her why she seemed all freaked out. "There's something you need to see!" She exclaimed while showing her tablet. She tapped on the play button and a brunette woman started to talk. _**"... The doctor Kyle Trent vanished from prison on June eighteen. The local police has not yet catch the suspect but we have it on good authority that the FBI is working with the police to help to catch the doctor Kyle Trent."**_The journalist stated with a neutral tone.

They all stood still few seconds as Garcia spoke up again. "Did you notice what she said? The blond analyst asked.

Rossi shot her a serious look. "That's the day before we find Carson's body!" His eyes widened knowing that the man he had arrested sixteen years ago was the one who killed four people and hurt two FBI agents.

"He's had twenty years to plot his revenge." Hotch added in a concerned tone. Whereas JJ asked her supervisor why he suddenly seemed worried, the dark haired man took his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed a number. The phone rang few times but no one answered.

His co-workers were staring at him confused and worried at the same time. "Who are you trying to call?" Rossi asked him.

Hotch took a deep breath and breathed all out. "I think I know who the next victims are." He answered as his partners shared another confused look.

"Are?" JJ cocked her head unsure. "You mean all of his next victims?" The blond asked as her heart started beating hard in her chest.

"No." Hotch replied. "I didn't make the connection right away but when we were talking about the doctor's wife's car accident and now with this..." He paused and looked at Garcia's tablet. "It just struck me."

"Hotch, what do you mean?" Rossi said starting to feel his worry going up out.

Hotch turned toward Rossi and took the speech again. "You told us that his wife died in last then his best friend." He paused and frowned. "His sister and his sister's boyfriend died first. If he, like I said earlier, was trying to reproduce a schema of the car accident..."

Garcia widened her eyes in horror. "Oh my god..." She cut her supervisor off clearly knowing what Hotch was trying to explain. "Morgan and Prentiss went to the last scene."

JJ crossed her arms as her heart was beating faster and harder in her chest. "Wait, you're not saying that the suspect is after both Prentiss and Morgan?" She wondered aloud looking at her supervisor.

Hotch bowed his head and sighed. "This is exactly what I am saying." He confirmed in his boss tone. "Morgan's phone is closed." He added as he dialed Prentiss's phone. He pressed the end button when he started to hear Emily's voice mail. "Prentiss's phone is closed too..."

* * *

><p><strong>(The last crime scene - 16h45)<strong>

As Morgan stepped into the garage, a shriek caught his attention. He frowned and turned around to notice that Prentiss wasn't following him. He ran back to the house and entered in the kitchen. Gun drawn in his hands, he glanced everywhere looking for his teammate. "Prentiss?" He said but Emily didn't answer back. Just as he headed himself out of the kitchen to reach the stairs, he heard something coming from the living room. Morgan rushed himself and found out the same hidden room that Prentiss had found few minutes ago. The door wasn't entirely closed. The male profiler pointed his gun provided with a flashlight which helped him to see what was in the room. Something in the middle of the room caught his attention and he immediately pointed the flashlight in that direction. He slowly walked in and widened his eyes when he understood what he had seen.

A man wearing an officer suit was hanged in the middle of the room. Morgan squeezed his eyes shut as the picture of the car patrol came back in his head. The brown skinned profiler sighed and as he reached the dead hanged body, something drew his attention from the corner of his eyes. Someone was lying on the ground and when he finally managed to see whom it was, his eyes widened with horror. "Emily!" He let out a shriek before rushing himself to the brunette. Before he could reached her partner, someone struck him behind the back. Derek managed to stay on his feet but his gun slipped out of his hands and fell a little further on the ground. Without his flashlight, he could barely see in front of him. He could feel his heart beating hard in his chest as a drop of sweat pearled down his brow. He turned on himself few times in case his attacker would strike from the back again. Morgan had no idea if the man had left the room or if he was still in here, somewhere. Just as he decided to grab his phone, his attacker who was still in the room fired Morgan's gun which made the male agent start. He didn't have the time to turn around that the man had already jumped on him hitting him with the gun violently. Derek fell next to Prentiss as the suspect was still hitting the profiler with the gun. The dark skinned agent tried to fight back but stopped when he felt the gun pointed at his temple. "You won't get away like this." Derek said just before the suspect punched him in the face. He laid his head on the ground and let the darkness take him away.

**What did you think about this chapter? Hope you liked it and I'll try to update as soon as possible! :) Have a wonderful week everyone!**

**CalleighJ Xx**


	12. Keep holding on

**The Prisoners' Game**

**Thank you guys for all the reviews and subscriptions! So so sorry it took so long. I hope you will like this chapter.**

**Another hint for the t-show in chapter 9: It's a medical show...**

**NOW how about some intense Demily moment? :)**

**Chapter 12 - Keep holding on**

* * *

><p><strong>BAU (17h45)<strong>

''Garcia, I want you to find everything about Kyle Trent. JJ, I want you to go speak with Mr. Bennett about the case. He might be of a good help. Dave and I will go to the last scene.'' As he gave his orders, JJ and Garcia nodded and headed out the bullpen. Then the dark haired supervisor turned toward his teammate and shot him a serious look. Both profilers made their way out of the FBI building and got into the SUV.

Rossi, in the passenger's seat, remained silent for the half of the ride. Usually they would elaborate some theory about what the suspect was going to do but this time was different. Rossi couldn't stop thinking about everything that had happened in six days. He couldn't help but blame himself about everything. Hotch gave a quick look in Rossi's direction and noticed how anxious he seemed. ''You sure you're okay?'' He said as he made the steering wheel turned to the right.

The older profiler cleared his throat and sighed. ''I should have made that connection. I should have remembered them, Aaron.'' As Hotch stopped the car at a red light, he shot a it's-not-your-fault look then pressed the gaze pedal. ''I know, I shouldn't blame myself.'' He turned his head and looked outside his window. ''I've always been the one who used to say those kind of things and now...'' He let out a long sigh before continuing. ''And now, I'm the one who's blaming myself for something I shouldn't. I guess it's easier to blame itself.''

Hotch didn't say anything. He knew he was right and he wasn't the only one to blame itself. He hadn't cracked yet, but it was hard not to, considering everything that had happened. He was their leader therefore he had to keep his control. As he pulled the SUV away in front of the house, his heart stopped. The SUV of Morgan and Prentiss was here but no sign of both profilers. Hotch shared a worried look with Rossi who felt the same. As they came closer to the other black vehicle, they noticed that the driver's window had been broken. Just to be safe, Hotch put his gun drawn and walked toward the driver's side. When he cleared the vehicle, he made a sign to Rossi. "We have to find them back." He said as he walked away and headed to the old abandoned house while Rossi went to check inside the vehicle. He raised his eyebrows, understanding why his leader suddenly felt more stressed. Both, Morgan's and Prentiss's phone was on the seat as well as their gun and badge ID.

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown location (18h55)<strong>

_"Emily? Emily? Speak to me Emily! No, no, no don't close your eyes babe! Stay with me, look at me damn it! I won't let you go, c'mon we're going to get through this. We're not dying, not today…" It was silent for a few seconds and his voice echoed hollowly against the concrete wall. He finally heard his partner's fatigued voice next to him._

_"Derek, where are we?" Emily asked weakly._

_"I… I don't know" he said wearily._

_Emily put her head against the wall and groaned in frustration and discomfort. Chances of them getting out of this were looking grim and she knew it. She knew Morgan was well aware of their slim chances of survival as well. He would also refuse to let either of them give up. Morgan was definitely the agent to be with in situations like these. All she could do was hope and pray that they would find some way out of this._

_A figure stalked into the room where they sat chained side by side, analyzing the duo and watching as they instinctively moved towards each other, the man pushing himself in front of the brunette. A faint smile played on his lips of the idea that the man thought he could protect her. Clearing the distance within two steps he reached for her, dragging her back with a fist full of hair as she let out pained whimpers._

_"Don't touch her!" Morgan roared trying to get up but fell on his knees. ''You son of a bitch!''_

_The man turned around to reach the male agent and hit him in the ribs. Morgan instinctively curled up while the man yelled and threatened to kill him. The threatening figure finally stopped yelling and spat on Morgan who was now unconscious. He came back to Prentiss and pulled out a knife. He shot her a black look while she was trying to draw back. The cement wall abruptly stopped her, she raised her arm to defend herself and roll with the punches of the knife._

_''You will feel pain!'' The man grunted and stabbed her in stomach._

The brunette curled up letting out a moan of pain and put her hands on her sore wound. The man got up keeping a look on her as a sadistic smile crept across his lips seeing what he'd done to her. Contented of him, the attacker removed himself from the room and locked the door behind him. Prentiss winced as she drew back next to Morgan. She lay on the ground close to him still holding her wound. ''Derek?'' She said between two tantrums of pain.

The black skinned FBI agent gradually recovered his senses. He winced has he tried to lean on one of his hand which seemed broken. As he got to sit, he saw his partner lying on the floor. Morgan instinctively turned to her to see if she was okay, forgetting the pain of his broken wrist. When he noticed she wasn't, he started to feel the anxiety growing up inside him.

''Derek?'' She mumbled. She suddenly started to panic as everything around her began to be fuzzy. She tried to listen to Morgan but his voice seemed distorted. As she blinked to try to see Morgan's face, she saw a vague dark shape standing behind him. She tried to raise her hand to point it but an intense jolt of pain stopped her, making her to curl up as she held her abdomen with her both arms. Morgan pulled her into his arms and ran one of his hand through her hair. His eyes went from her eyes to her wound who was still bleeding. Morgan was completely afraid of losing her again. His eyes were filled with anguish and anger. He jumped when he heard someone's laughter behind him. The dark skinned agent turned around and saw their attacker standing in front of them with a medical kit in his hands. The man reached the agents and kicked Morgan in the ribs to make him withdraw. He then dragged Emily's body further so Morgan couldn't reach him and leaned down facing Prentiss. Morgan shot a confused look to the man without saying anything. When the man opened his medical kit, he grabbed some stuff to disinfect Prentiss's wound. He then pulled out a syringe filled with an unknown substance. "What do you think you're doing!" Morgan roared as he tried to attack the suspect but got abruptly stopped by the chains connected to his both wrist and fell on the ground.

The man made a laugh that made Derek's body shivered. He finally got up and as reached the door he turned to look at Morgan. ''You will die when I shall have decided.''

* * *

><p><strong>(Last scene - 18h30)<strong>

Hotchner and Rossi made their way to the forsaken house. Hotch noticed the car patrol that Prentiss and Morgan had seen earlier. "Dave" He let out and pointed the vehicle. They did the same process than Morgan and Prentiss had done earlier and they cleared the house in less than two minutes. The dark haired leader made his way back to the living room where he had noticed the closed door behind the bookshelf. Hotch opened it and got in first as Rossi followed him, both ready to fire their gun. They pulled out their flashlight and shone it in every corner of the room.

Rossi spotted the hung officer in the middle of the room. He furrowed his brow in disappointment and frustration. "He thinks that this is all just a game!"

"We'll bring him to justice. That's just a matter of time before we'll find him." He added trying to reassure his partner, which was a pretty rare thing.

David Rossi was known to be rather the professionally impersonal FBI agent instead of the compassionate and emotional agent that once was Jason Gideon. But who could blame him for being personally involve? It may have been a little hard for him to integrate the team few years ago but now these people were his family. Now two of them was in serious danger and he couldn't help but felt extremely anxious at the idea that he might lose them. Rossi snapped himself out of his thought and glanced over his teammate with a frown. "Yeah, we'll do that. But it's also just a matter a time before the suspect decides to kill one of them or both."

Hotch stared him with a hard look then nodded. "Right. Let's call the Crime Scene unit and the Quantico PD back. Another victim..." He stopped mid sentence as he took his cell phone to call the detective who had worked with them in the previous day. He stepped into the other room to make his call.

While the agent Hotchner was on the phone, Rossi took a look at the room. He shone his flashlight in the dead cop body's direction, then on his right. No furniture, window, photo on the wall. As he shone his light to the left, he saw a desk and a chair but nothing on it. The only thing that was covering the desk was dust. Then shining his light on the floor, he narrowed his eyes and came closer to the spot he was looking at. He knelt down and remained silent a moment until Hotch came back in the room and snapped him out of his thought. "What are you looking at? Did you find something?" The dark haired supervisor asked as he reached his co-worker.

Rossi got up and shared a look with Hotch. "There's blood. It looks like there's been a fight here." He stopped and watched around him. "It's barely lit in here. He surprised them. He disarmed them then knocked them both out before dragging them in his vehicle." He took another pause as he tilted his head and shot a disbelief look at Hotch. "How the hell did he do that?"

"Like you said, he surprised them. He improvised and used the house as his weapon. The room was to disorient them and he used something to hit them." He deduced.

Rossi let out a sigh of exasperation. "We have to find them back."

"And we will, Dave." Hotch added.

"I know we will, but in what condition will they be?"

Both didn't add anything else. There was nothing else to say. They would find them back for sure but nothing guaranteed that they wouldn't be seriously injured.

* * *

><p><strong>(Unknown location)<strong>

Lying on her back, Prentiss kept her eyes shut. By the time they were closed, she could imagine she wasn't in this dirty and moist basement. When she finally opened her eyes, knowing that no matter how bad she wished being somewhere else she couldn't teleport herself out of there, she glued her gaze on the concrete gray ceiling. She didn't know how much time she had been unconscious, neither what happened when she had been asleep. Strangely, her wound wasn't as painful as it was earlier and neither her head. When she tried to move her head to see where Morgan was, a wave of dizziness wrapped her as her head fell back on the ground. She tried another time to lift her head but everytime, things around her seemed to speed up and she connected with the concrete floor again. She gave up the idea of lifting her head and rolled over instead. Too giddy to even manage to keep her eyes open, she found herself once more unconscious.

As she slightly opened her eyes, she noticed she was no longer feeling dizzy. She felt rather like a lightweight. As she looked in front of her and saw that Morgan wasn't there, she felt a jolt of panic running through her body. The panic quickly got swept away as she turned on the other side and noticed Morgan. He was turned showing his back to Emily. The brunette lifted her body up and tried to reach Morgan but as soon as she laid her left hand on the concrete ground, she winced as a shot of pain rushed through her shoulder. She grabbed her damaged arm with her other hand and rubbed it. As her dizziness disappeared, she noticed that her pain came back and was now rushing all over in her body.

Morgan was in a mid sat position, shackled to the wall. His breath was slow, his head heavy but his entire body desperately felt the need to move, yet everytime he tried he was abruptly stopped by the pain of his broken ribs. A noise behind him caught his attention and he opened his eyes but didn't move. "Derek?" A weak female voice spoke out. The black skinned agent tentatively turned himself but failed mid way. "Derek?" He perceived how broke her voice sounded compared few seconds ago. He managed to bend his head toward her and squeezed his eyes shut as if he was trying to maintain his pain. "Derek?" As he opened his eyes he saw her only few inches from him. Her eyes filled with tears but none flowed. Derek looked her straight in her eyes as he felt his filling with tears. Emily raised her arm and laid her on his shoulder down to his wrist. Derek took hold of Emily's hand and squeezed her. "Derek, if we don't get..."

"Emily don't!" He stopped her between two jolt of pain. "We're going to be okay, I promise."

**_... Will they really be okay? Will they ever get the chance to see the light of the day again? Will they ever get the chance to see their friends and family again? Are they going to get out of there alive?_**

**_... Maybe that one of them won't get that chance..._**

* * *

><p><strong>AND CUT! What did you think about this chapter? Do you think I should bring Strauss into the story? Oh almost forgot about Reid! He's not in the story since two chapters... I should bring him back for the next one. I know I've been mean enough with him but maybe just one last time...<strong>

**You can leave me a review now! :)**

**CalleighJ**


	13. Hopeless

**The Prisoners' Game**

**A\N: 3 WEEKS! So so sorry that I couldn't update earlier, I was on vacation.**

**=CONGRATS to 123a456e who found out the name of the show! Yes I was referring to House. :)**

**Thank you everyone who reviewed, subscribed, favorited and read the story so far! I really appreciate it! Thank you!**

**About this chapter, I wrote this from JJ's POV (except the Demily part, of course) and it is rated T but contains some offensive language. All mistakes are my own.**

**I'll let you read now!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13 – Hopeless<strong>

**(BAU)**

"What are we going to do?" JJ wondered aloud as tears threatened to spill out. Everything seemed to fall apart. They were four agents in the conference room while one was still at the hospital and two other were nowhere to be found. They all had tried to keep their composure but they also knew that they were running out of time. "We're wasting our time! We have to do something!" She surprised herself such her voice was shaky.

"That's what we're doing." Hotch answered with a serious yet concerned voice. He then lowered his head and continued to read one of the folder' sheets.

"By sitting here doing nothing? We should be out..." She interrupted herself and breathed a long sigh. She knew she was losing her control. She felt sad and angry for being such powerless facing this situation. She felt guilty because none of this would have happened without this conference. They all told her that she shouldn't blame herself for this but as the time passed by, the culpability just kept growing. She turned her head to look at Garcia. "Please tell me you found something about that bastard that'll help us to find Morgan and Prentiss!" The blond tech expert shot her an apologetic look and JJ looked away trying to hold back her tears.

Just before Morgan and Prentiss were kidnapped, they had been so close to catch this guy. But it was always the same damn thing from the very beginning, everytime they were getting somewhere, they found themselves backing away from two squares. The more the time flew, the less there was a chance to find back Derek and Emily alive. This thought made JJ shed a tear but she wiped it away and as the other agents, she read the information on one of the folder.

JJ wondered how this would end and for a moment she found herself wanting this son of a bitch dead. Yes, that would be a great ending. That rot dead and Emily and Derek alive.

She straightened her head as she heard someone' steps coming toward the conference room. ''Can someone tell me what is going on?'' The voice said on a very strict tone. JJ squeezed her eyes shut when she heard the familiar voice talking. She turned around reluctantly and looked at the woman standing in the doorway. SSAIC Erin Strauss shot a stern look at Hotch as she crossed her arms. "What the hell is going on?'' She repeated then threw an imposing look to everyone.

JJ's eyes briefly connected with Hotch's and in this very brief moment, she perceived the most worrying look she'd ever seen from him. She knew he was as panicked as she was but he couldn't show it. "You're aware of the recent events with the case we're working on and now we're doing everything we can to find out where the suspect is keeping the agents Morgan and Prentiss."

The blond supervisor unfolded her arms as she reached the agents within few steps and leaned her palms against the table. She took an upper look and shared it with everyone. "Consider it no longer one of your problem, agent Hotchner." She said now her eyes on him.

JJ narrowed her eyes in confusion. Did she really understand well? She couldn't mean that. "What do you mean not a problem anymore?" She retorted hoping this was not what she thought.

"You are all too involved in this case and can't think objectively so therefore, I am removing you this case. Is that clearer agent Jarreau?" Strauss said as she shot her upper bitchy look at JJ.

Yes she'd heard it well. JJ didn't reply nor look at her colleagues to see their reaction. She just kept staring her superior, eyes filled with anger. "You're wrong to do that! For once, could you think like a human being who actually cares about people instead of being this cold bit..."

"Enough agent Jarreau!" She snapped at her. JJ saw an hint of sadness across her superior's eyes but was very brief. She knew she had touched a nerve. "Keep acting like that and you'll get suspended for two weeks for insubordination."

JJ shot a look at Hotch who didn't seem to be mad at her for acting out. Her eyes connected with Strauss again then she rolled them, looking away and blew an unsatisfied sigh. She didn't add anything else, instead, she stood up and left the conference room. She knew that if she had stayed in this room with her, she would have done something that would have get her suspended. She headed herself to the bathroom and walked over one of the sink. She splashed some water on her face then stared herself in the mirror. She could still see few bruises on her face. She then looked into her blue eyes and couldn't help but start to cry.

JJ wiped them away when she heard someone walking in the toilet. "Hey." She turned around to see Garcia staring at her with a sad look.

"Hey. I'm sorry, I freaked out in there." JJ explained herself as Garcia reached her blond friend and laid her hands on each JJ's shoulder.

"I was going to crack when Strauss told us she was removing us the case but you got me ahead." Garcia's lips curled up into a genuine smile.

JJ blew a breath and smiled back. "I don't know why I acted out..."

She didn't have the time to finish her phrase that Garcia pulled her into a hug. "Sweetie," she stretched her arms to look into JJ's eyes. ''Even Hotch was about to break when Strauss said that and I don't think he's going to be mad at you for this.'' She reassured her friend.

''How can you manage to hold on in such situation? I've never seen you like...'' JJ got interrupted once again when Garcia raised her hand in front of JJ's face. The blue eyed profiler furrowed her brow and shot a questioning look at Garcia.

''Believe me when I say that I'm about to but I want to be strong for them. I want to believe that if I'm being strong, they'd be the same.'' Her voice broke as JJ saw a tear in the corner of her friend's eye. ''Now, we should get back to them and found this son of a bitch once for all!'' She said and took hold of JJ's arm, dragging her out of the toilet.

''But Strauss...''

''Who cares about her!? Come on we've got friends to save!'' JJ smiled hearing her friend's words. She knew that behind her confident words was hiding a complete freaked out woman who as her was scared to death to lose her friends.

* * *

><p><strong>(Unknown location)<strong>

_*Derek Morgan shot a look around him. The room was poorly lit but well enough to see what was around him. Except both chained FBI profilers, there was nothing. The concrete gray wall, where him and Emily were chained, had dried blood on it. The brunette was lying down on her back, breathing slowly. She suddenly let out a cavernous cough as Derek softly laid her head down on his knees. The black agent ran his hand through her dark haired partner. As she managed to force her eyes open, everything was blurry. She could hardly distinguished Morgan's presence despite she was only a couple of inches from his face. The brunette rose her shaky hand as Derek took her and squeezed her. The agent Emily Prentiss was in pretty bad shape. About twenty minutes ago, she'd started shivering and now she was all sweaty. Her wound was infected._

_Even though Derek was almost as weak as his female partner, he managed to yell furiously at the suspect. He gave up few minutes after, out of breath. Breathing sharply, he looked down at his black T-shirt covered with dirt and blood, his own and probably also Prentiss's blood. He couldn't tell how long they'd been captive in that rat-hole. There was a mixture of disgusting smells such as vomit, blood and decomposing corpses who hovered the room. Morgan used to winced in disgust a few times after he woke up there such the smell was strong._

_Prentiss managed to mumble something. Unfortunately, Morgan didn't understand a word. ''Emily?'' He called nervously but the brunette had fainted... again. Derek began to feel that the panic had overtaken his body. His friend was dying in his arms, once again. This was a horrifying déjà vu. But this time they were completely alone, locked down in a look-alike bunker. This was too much to handle, he could feel his blood boil under his skin. He softly lifted Prentiss's body and laid her down on the concrete bloody floor, next to him. A feeling of determination ran through his body. He had to do it, at least try. From now on, he had nothing to lose. With his both hands, he grabbed one of the chains connected to one of his wrist and started pulling as hard as he could._

_The black agent could feel his heartbeat raging at his temples. He winced as the pain shot through his dislocated shoulder. He paused to take a deep breath and started pulling once more. Unexpectedly, the metal plate screwed into the concrete wall fell at Morgan's feet as he fell down on his back. The male profiler furrowed his brow and glanced around him expecting the UnSub to rush into the room. But no one came. Derek's breathing accelerated as a glimmer of hope crossed his gaze. His wrist was still chained but it wasn't connected to the wall anymore. He could easily use this chain as a weapon. He shot a look at Prentiss who was still unconscious. ''I'll get us out of here, I promise.'' He mumbled then started pulling as hard as earlier with the other chain who was cuffed on his other wrist.*_

But unfortunately, the screws were too tight and the only thing he managed to do was to compound his dislocated shoulder. He grunted between his gritted teeth and leaned his head against the wall. He squeezed his eyes shut trying to think about something else but pain was rushing through his shoulder. When the door suddenly opened, he startled and took hold of Prentiss. As the figure made his way into the room, Derek held Emily tighter as his heart was racing in his chest.

The man reached them and Morgan noticed a grin onto his kidnapper's lips. "Stay away from us!" Derek barked as the kidnapper's grin grew even bigger.

"Looks like somebody tried to escape." He said noticing one of the screw on the floor. "Do you think your act won't have any consequence?" He blew a long sigh as if he was trying to sound compassionate but failed.

Morgan saw him putting his hand in one of his pocket and pulled out a small revolver. Derek's breathing got faster as the man slowly walked toward the profilers. "What the hell are you doing!" He snapped as he tried to place Emily behind him.

"Oh, how cute is that!" The attacker blew a giggle and pointed his gun in Morgan's direction. "Now, move!" He said with a more serious tone.

"I won't let you do this." He said with a firm but tired voice.

"You think that's gonna stop me?" His lips curled up into a sadistic smile. "Come on man! I just want to have some fun with her!" He said sounding amused.

Morgan looked at him with disgust and confusion not sure what he meant by having some fun with her. "You're a fucking sick bastard! I won't let you do anything to her!"

His face turned to serious as he hit Morgan's head with his gun. "I said, move the fuck out!" He shouted with anger. Morgan tried to resist him and protect his partner but the dizziness carried him away, just long enough to give the time to the attacker to remove the chains from Prentiss's wrists. He then grabbed her by one of her leg and started dragging her toward the door. As Derek rapidly got over his dizziness, he took hold of Emily's hand and squeezed it to stop their molester to take her away with him.

As the man tried to drag Emily toward him, Morgan still held her hand, not letting her go. After few tries, the man released his grip from her and shot a look of anger at Morgan. "Don't make me do something stupid!" He snapped as Derek quickly surrounded his arms around the brunette.

"Derek?" A tired voice suddenly spoke out. She tried to lift herself up and winced in pain. It didn't take much time for her to understand that she was no longer chained to the wall. At first, she thought that they were really going to get out of this place but when she turned her head, she saw him. Her attacker who stood not very far from Morgan and she. She turned her head again, this time to look at Morgan and shot a confused and panic look at him. ''What's...'' She couldn't manage to finish her phrase as she felt a strong pair of hands violently taking hold of her waist. The brunette rushed herself to her partner's and firmly grabbed his hands.

''Let her go, you son of a bitch!'' The black man roared as their attacker was pulling Prentiss toward him.

''Derek!'' Emily yelled in panic. ''Don't let me! Derek, please don't let me!''

The situation was quickly turning into a nightmare when Derek started to feel Emily's grip loosened. ''No, Emily!'' His eyes filled with terror when he understood he'd lost her grip. He watched her as the man dragged her toward the door.

''Get off me!'' Emily snapped at the man as she tried to release herself from his hold.

''This should knock you out for a little while!'' He said whereas he thrust a needle into her neck. Emily's body quickly weakened and the man laid her on the ground then took a look at Morgan. ''Now, how about a little game?'' He rubbed his hands together as a perverted grin grew on his lips. He shot a quick sideway look at the brunette to make sure she was unconscious before walking closer to the male FBI agent. ''You seem to really care about your partner, don't you?'' He asked him as he kneeled down not very far from Morgan.

''I swear when I get out of here, I'll find you and beat the crap out of you.'' He lowered his a little to spit some blood.

The man seemed to find Morgan's threat a bit amusing judging by the giggle he blew right after. He stood up and went over Emily's unconscious body. He pulled out his revolver once again but pointed it on Emily's head instead. ''Here's how it's gonna work...'' He paused to think of his words. ''I am really considering of killing both of you right now but...'' He paused once more as if he wanted to add some suspense to his speech. ''I am willing to free you both alive if you accept to play a little game with me.'' Morgan didn't answer and kept staring him instead. ''The rules are very simple. I am going to take her with me and I'll give you two hours to find back your dear partner,'' he stopped and shot a look at Emily. ''If you haven't found her after these two hours, you'll be free to leave but she will have to leave with me. So it's up to you, man! It's either I kill both of you right now or you both leave this place alive. And if your time runs out, I promise I'll try not to hurt her too much.'' He laughed as Derek felt his stomach turned when he heard the words of his attacker. ''Now, you choose.'' He took up Emily's still body and pointed the gun on her head again. ''I'll give you ten seconds to make your choice.'' Morgan furrowed his brow in fear as he saw her partner's fate in his hand. ''….5...4...3...2...1...'' The man slowly removed the gun's hammer and a second after Morgan yelled at him to stop.

''Stop! Stop! I'll play.'' He added in panic to see his brain's partner spread out on the walls. Morgan saw a grin on his face and just when he closed his eyes, a shot was fired...

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! I know I was supposed to write a Reid's part but I wasn't inspired enough. I promise he'll be in the next one and maybe a former agent too... I decided to include Strauss to add more spiciness to the story. Hope you also like the Demily part and look forward to what will come next...<strong>

**On this, I wish you all a nice weekend and you can leave me a review now! :)**

**CalleighJ**


	14. The walk of a lost soul

**The Prisoners' Game**

**A\N: Thank you guys for the reviews and alerts! It's really appreciated!**

**Took me awhile to write this. I was running out of idea and that's why this chapter is shorter, sorry! Hope you'll enjoy it!**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14 - The walk of a lost soul<strong>

Spencer had spent the last forty-eight hours at the Hospital. After few hours, when his friends had left him, he had had plenty of time to think, willing his mind to remember. The first thing he'd recalled was his mother. A smile played on his lips as he remembered how much he loved her. Then another emotion that was familiar to him took place in his mind. A growing anxiety. He remembered his eighteen years, when he had put his mother into a psychiatric institute. He squeezed his eyes shut as if he wanted to get rid of the souvenir.

A second memory emerged from the back of his mind. Jason Gideon. He had been like a father figure to him, he had been his mentor. The memories of the Agent Jason Gideon gradually filled his head. Everything he went trough while his mentor had been by his side. When he had been kidnapped by Tobias Hankel. Gideon was there for him. Once again this growing anxiety came back. He remembered how he felt abandoned after that Gideon had rushed to depart after his girl friend Sarah was murdered by Frank Breitkopf.

Spencer snapped himself out of his mind and stared before him, unblinking. He hadn't noticed that a petite blonde was standing in front of his bed. Red ring formed under her eyes betraying the sobs and lack of sleep. She seemed troubled to be here or maybe because of something else. He scanned the blue eyed woman lengthily, trying to remember who she was.

She looked familiar to him. He was suddenly convinced he once had a thing for her, but now he felt nothing for her. At least not this way. He could tell that she meant something for him, something important. He gave her a quick smile, unsure what to say.

"Hey." Was all he could think of. He saw a subtle smile playing on her lips. Spencer narrowed his eyes in focus, her name. What was her name? He knew her very well. Why could he not recall her name.

"Do you remember me?" She said tentatively with a tremor in her voice. She was troubled, he could tell that, but not just because of his amnesia. No there was something else.

"I... Think." He said, articulating his two words like a child who was learning to read for the first time. His mind spun faster and faster. What was her name? Suddenly it became clearer as if the sky had cleared. "JJ!" He popped out with pride.

JJ' lips curled up into a genuine smile. "It's good to have you back, Spencer."

* * *

><p>Something was wrong. Had she dreamt? The last thing that Emily could remember was that she was no longer chained to the wall but now she was shackled again. She noticed the chain was shorter and that she had to raise one of her arm to lower the other one. She squeezed her eyes shut then opened them again, trying to wash the blur away in her vision. The room was different, no concrete gray wall, blood or bad scents. Instead there was a floral tapestry decorating each of the walls, a side bed table with a lamp onto it but no sign of a bed. Emily soon found out that she lay where the bed was supposed to be. She was lying on a large wooden beam, probably a table. Panic quickly overwhelmed her whereas she tried to understand what had happened between the time she had been with Morgan and the time she got in here, alone.<p>

Her stomach wound wasn't as painful than it was an hour ago. She straightened her head the more she was allowed to and cast a glance at her stomach cut. Stitches. Did he really disinfect her wound? Why would he do that?

Even if she was chained to a table, her profiler side emerged from the back of her head. He had a great medical knowledge. The suspect was definitely a doctor, who has a thorough knowledge of the human anatomy. A surgeon? Or maybe a legist?

The creak of a door opening startled her, breaking her out of her thought. She turned her head to her left and saw a man. He was tall, maybe a little more than six foot. His blue eyes that looked rather charming. His brown hair who seemed grayer probably because of his age. Emily gave him at least fifty five years. He was in a good shape for his age.

"Great, you're awake!" He said with enthusiasm. The brunette recognized his voice as soon as he spoke. It was him, their suspect. The man who had kidnapped her and Morgan and had stabbed her. That was him.

"What did you do?" Emily asked trying to learn more.

"I gave you another chance to live." He told with a sadistic smile. "You know, I was ready to kill both of you, but your dear partner would do anything to make you live."

"What did you do to him?" She almost yelled at him. "I swear to god, if you did something to him I will kill you!" She spat with anger.

The man laughed with a haughty look. "And how are you going to do that?" He blew a chuckle trying to regain his serious. "Your friend is alright. At least for the moment." He made few steps to reach the brunette and grinned. "We've agreed to make a deal." He laid his hand on Emily's shoulder and pointed with his other hand a clock on the wall. Emily jerked her shoulder with disgust. She didn't want him to touch her. "I gave your friend two whole hours to find you back. If he succeed, you'll both be free."

Emily considered his words few minutes. "And what if he doesn't find me before?" Her voice seemed confident but her look betrayed her. She feared his response as her heart thumped hard in her chest.

"Well..." He crossed his fingers and started to tap his thumbs against each other. "You don't have to worry for him. He'll be free to go... Even if he doesn't find you in time."

Emily furrowed her brow, confused. "But, what does this deal will bring you?" She paused and her eyes widened as if she had just understand. "Wait, what about me? What will you do if he doesn't..." She stopped again and shook her head as if she wanted to get rid of this possibility. Anxiety started to grow inside when she saw a spark of madness in his eyes. She twirled her body the much she could. She suddenly felt the need to emptied her stomach. She tried to maintain herself but the knot just seemed to grow even bigger. She couldn't hold it back anymore. "What the hell are you going to do with me?" She exploded with more fear than anger.

His only response was a giggle. "You'll see. But if I was you, I'd start to be worried for myself because your partner has passed out more than an hour ago and there is only forty-five minutes left on the timer. Tik tok!" He said before leaving Emily alone in the room.

She had to believe in him. He was her last chance. She closed her eyes thinking about her partner and shed few tears, hoping in silence that he would find a way to save her.

* * *

><p>Derek jerked up mid-sitting and looked around him. Emily wasn't at his side. His breath accelerated as he recalled what has happened before he passed out. How long had he been out? Was it too late to save her? He whirled around and eyed the chains. He had one hand free but the other was still shackled to the concrete wall. He grabbed the chain with his both hands and breathed deeply. He closed his eyes a moment and started pulling towards him as hard as he could. The pain rushed through his shoulder but he ignored it too focus in getting him free to save Emily.<p>

A shriek echoed in the room as Derek fell backwards. He made it, was his only thought until Emily came back in his mind. He stood up and headed to the door, unlocked. As he swung it open, he exhaled the breath he'd been holding. A feel of relieve ran through his body but got swept away as fast as it came when he started to think about his missing friend.

He scanned the area turning his head back and forth, trying to figure out where he was. To his right, a dozen of washing machines and large baskets of bed sheets next to each of them. To his left, a dozen of dryer machines. The room was vast and filled with pipes alongside the white concrete walls. He knew he was in a basement. He had two possibilities to consider. Either he was in some sort of laundry room, either he was in an hotel. He opted for the second. It made more sense. The room, he and Prentiss had been held captive was probably the laundry storage room. He walked across the room and reached the door.

As he made his way outside the room, he found himself in a small hall. The floor was covered with a velvet carpet and the walls had a brown-ish taint. He proceeded to his left, were two doors were opposite. He pushed the closer one open. A small empty room. Probably another one for storage. He whirled around and swung the other door open.

He eyed the place looking for his partner probably tied up somewhere but didn't find her. In one blink, he noticed a counter and few cabinets. A microwave that no longer worked. Staff room. A large round table in the center made Derek think of the one in the conference room. At this moment, he wondered what his team was doing. Were they looking for them? Of course they were. He squeezed his eyes shut hoping the team would find them. They might even be on their way at this very moment. He had to believe it. A speck of white caught his left eye as he turned his head. A phone. A PHONE? The profiler rushed toward it and grabbed the receiver. No tonality, the line was dead. Of course it was.

He started to feel anger boiled inside him. He took the phone and smashed it violently into the wall. A grunt escaped his lips as his eyes filled with tears. How much time Prentiss still had? Was it too late? No it wasn't. It couldn't. He raced outside the room and headed to the right. He stopped in front of two elevators. A knot had formed in his throat when he saw the number of floors. It was a ten-story building.

Hope started to give up on him. He dropped on his knees and allowed few tears to spill out. "Emily!" A powerful scream escaped from his lungs and echoed in the small hall. "Why are you doing this!?" He spat out while raising his head up as if he knew the attacker could hear him. "I will kill you!" The determination in his voice gave him the force to stand. He was going to find Emily and he was going to kill this son of a bitch.

* * *

><p><strong>It was short but I hope you liked it and if you have any idea for the next chapter, PLEASE tell me!<strong>

**CalleighJ**


	15. Come and save me

**The Prisoners' Game**

**A\N:I know it's been an eternity and I am sorry for this. I'm having this huge case of writer's block! I'm not very happy about this chapter, but I like how I ended it though.**

**Chapter 15 – Come and save me**

It has been six hours since Derek and Emily went missing and while the two agents were nowhere to be found, the others had the case slipped off their hands and landed to another team of profilers. Luckily for them, the new agent in charge of the investigation was a good friend of Aaron Hotchner, agent Sam Cooper. Both supervisors were in Hotch's office within a good fifteen minutes exchanging different theories about the case.

"Your guy is a total freak!" Cooper said after a while. "Something tells me that if we catch your suspect, he won't surrender alive." He added.

"You're probably right," Hotch added with his stoic voice, "and he won't hesitate to kill if he feels trapped." He added, thinking about his two missing agents and wondering what was happening at this very moment for them. He shook the thoughts off of his mind as someone stormed in his office and interrupted their meeting.

"What is going on here agent Hotchner?" Strauss stood on the threshold, arms folded with a stern look. "I thought I had been clear when I said that you were no longer in charge of this case." She said as her frown seemed to deepen with contrariety.

Agent Cooper didn't miss this opportunity to help his friend and colleague and turned to face his supervisor. "My bad, Strauss. Since he knew the case pretty well I thought he could have been a great help. I am the one in charge and I don't think it's forbidden to ask help from a friend, right?" A subtle smile played on his lips as he exchanged a quick stare with Hotch.

Seeing his Supervisor Erin Strauss gaping from Cooper's answer made Hotch smile a little inwardly. "I was just giving him..."

Erin raised her hand to stop him. "I think I've heard enough. Agent Hotchner, agent Cooper, I'll have a talk with both of you when this case is over." She said with her threatening voice.

"And once this case is over, we'll have plenty of time to talk." Agent Cooper teased with another of his '_smart-ass_' comments. "Now I believe we have work to do and agents to save, if you'll excuse us ma'am." He said and he politely invited her out of the office. She let out a sigh and left. "So, how about a little meeting with your team and mine?" He popped out.

"I think it's a good idea." He gave him a nod of acknowledgment and they both headed out to the conference room, inviting both BAU teams to join them.

It didn't take more than five minutes for the profilers to be all gathered and settled around the table. A silence hovered them in the room as the agents looked each other. Hotch finally decided to break the silence to inform them that a squad had gone to Kyle Trent's house, their suspect, but had found nothing.

"I'm not surprised he wasn't there." Rossi added. "This guy is clever, crazy, but clever. He knows what he's doing."

"Didn't you say that you arrested him fifteen years ago?" Gina, one of Cooper's agent, asked, her eyes directed to Rossi.

The older agent nodded then answered, "that was just before I take my retire. I helped the officer in charge of the investigation, detective Marvin Bennett. But I was the one who arrested Trent."

"So he's blaming you." SA Mick Rawson popped in. His eyes quickly surveyed the file he had in hands. "He's put the blame of his family's death on you, even though you have nothing to do with it."

"I'm trying to understand why he thinks I am responsible for this..."

"I don't think you should waste your time looking for any logical sense in his deeds because so far, he only proved he was completely delusional. He thinks his deeds are justified, but he's the only one to think that." Cooper interrupted. "Except his house's address, did you find any other places that he could still own. Cabin, warehouse..." He was now staring at Penelope.

The tech expert started to type on her keyboard. "I was lucky to even find his last available address. There is absolutely nothing else. I am really sorry. I feel so helpless right now. I wish I could do more." She said genuinely sorry. They all had had their moment of weakness, but now they were completely focused in finding Derek and Emily alive. They had no time to waste, and they knew how time was playing against them. They needed to think smarter than him and act quickly.

"What about his cell mate?" JJ suddenly joined the conversation after few minutes of silence. "Kyle Trent has spent almost fifteen years in prison. He's had years to plot his revenge. He probably talked about what he planned to do to someone, his cell mate."

"I can work with that!" Garcia said as she started her research. Only a minute later, she raised her eyes from her screen. "His cell mate was Robert Deluise. They spent five years sharing the same cell." Before anyone could ask her the reason of Deluise's stay in prison, Garcia took the word, "He was arrested five years ago for threatening to death his wife and kidnapping his own children and ran away with them to Mexico. He took a ten years sentence."

"I think it's time to go visit this Mr. Deluise and propose him if he'd like to make a deal?" Cooper prompted in and shared a gaze with Hotch.

The raven haired unit chief nodded and stood from his chair. "Cooper and I will go to the Federal Correctional Institution where Trent was. It's an hour drive, but we don't have much choice." He then turned to Rossi. "Dave, I trust you to be in charge..." He cut himself mid sentence remembering that his team wasn't in charge of this case anymore, they were only here as help.

Sam set his hand on his friend's shoulder and gave him a subtle nod. "Jonathan, I think it'd be useful to have Rossi to help you lead. Let us know if you find anything and we'll call you to let you know if Deluise has spoken.

* * *

><p>They remained silent most of the ride, both focused on their own thoughts. They were progressing, but not fast enough. They had his address, but Kyle Trent has never set a foot in his house since he vanished from prison. He was far from stupid, but Hotch hoped he'd talked to his cell mate about his plot revenge.<p>

"How're you doing?" Cooper suddenly asked after an half hour of complete silence. Hotch turned his head and shot him a confused look, frowning. "It's not just two of your agents that are missing but friends as well. How you holding up?"

Hotch whirled his head to look at the scenery passing by. "I'm good, Sam, but I'll be better once we've found them." He answered in honesty.

"We will, Hotch. We will."

They spent the last twenty minutes talking about the case. Hotch read the file of Robert Deluise and filled Cooper in at the same time. By the time they arrived, both knew by heart the Deluise's case. Sam pulled the SUV into a stop and they hopped out, heading to the main door.

* * *

><p>Her eyes were glued on the clock. Fifteen minutes elapsed since the suspect had left her alone in the room. She'd tried few times getting the chains off of her, without any success. She couldn't even lift her legs since they were restrained to a large belt fasten to the table. How many rooms there were in this building? How many floors? Was Derek looking for her or was he still chained where they were a more than an hour ago? Questions spread through her mind, as though hundreds of whispers echoed loudly in her head. She didn't know what would really happen if Derek didn't make it in time and she really didn't want to know. He had to find her, or her to find him. She had to get out of here, but how?<p>

Her head suddenly snapped to the other side of the room as she heard the door creaking. For a second, she thought it would be her partner pushing the door open. But as her head turned around, she saw her captor entering the room. Hope abandoned her as anger filled every parcel of her body.

He reached the brunette in the middle of the room, grinning madly. _'Get this fucking chains off me!'_ She wanted to scream, but didn't. It would have fed his ego and gave him more power than he already have. Instead, she watched him, remaining completely silent. He placed his hand on top of her head as if he wanted to show her some compassion. Emily wanted to turn her head to avoid his look, but she couldn't take the chance of upsetting him. She was chained onto a wooden table as her partner was desperately looking for her, the man had enough power. She hated to think that way, but it was the sad truth. He was the one pulling the strings, not them. Her body tensed as she felt his hand lowered to her shoulder strap. ''What do you want?'' She tried to divert him from his action, which seemed to work.

The man grinned widely and removed his hand from her shoulder. ''You know, you look a lot like her.'' He said without anymore details. Prentiss rolled her eyes, as she understood he was referring her to some important woman in his life who was now dead or gone. Was it the reason of all his crimes? She wasn't sure. The crimes seemed to involve way more than just a missing woman from his life. His entire family maybe? That was more probable. ''I don't want to hurt you anymore.'' He stated as Emily rose her eyes to met his, expecting more to come. ''Well, not for now.'' She lowered her eyes a little less surprised. ''Let see how your courageous knight is doing...'' He said after few minutes of silence. Her captor withdrew from the table and went to grab something he'd brought earlier. He came back to the brunette with a pad in his hands. ''This little thing is connected to all the cameras in this hotel. Of course no one will see except us since they closed it for renovations.'' He winced a smile then, turn it on. He switched cameras until he saw Morgan looking frantically for Prentiss.

The brunette's eyes lit up as she saw him. He wasn't chained to the wall anymore. He was looking for her. She started to believe that it would all finally be over but, the man on the other side of the camera wasn't as hopeful as she seemed. She watched him looking desperately for her. Tears threatened to spill, but she didn't want her captor to see her weak, she wasn't. He already overpowered her by setting this sick game and tied her up to a table. She was in no position to fight back. Prentiss wanted to turn her head away from the screen but he held her chin in a firm grip.

"He will find me." She said, more to convince herself than him.

He laughed as he turned the device off. "You think so, huh?" He chuckled wickedly as he turned his back to her.

Seconds later, a noise caught both of their attention. A noise coming from beneath them. Emily's eye widened as she could heard a voice calling her name. It was weak and barely audible, but she knew someone had just shouted her name.

She wasn't sure if it was a good idea but she didn't care. She inhaled a deep breath and let it all out in a scream. "Derek! I'm here! I'm here!" She didn't get the time to yell anything else as her captor aimed a gun between her eyes. She wondered for a moment if she'd just make the biggest mistake that had doomed her fate. His eyes were red of anger, as he kept the gun on her head.

"One more word." He said between clenched teeth as he removed the gun from her forehead. Emily sighed mentally, relieved. She didn't know if Morgan had heard her, but she hoped he did. Prentiss turned her head in her kidnapper's direction and watched him peering out the door. His body was tensed in a way Emily could only tell by the presence of the other agent coming for her. He shook the barrel against his thigh as he moistened his lips nervously. Emily watched his body language carefully and deduced Morgan was, indeed, coming towards them. He'd found her. Her opponent whirled around and trained the gun on her again. ''You should be happy now!'' He exclaimed in a way Emily wasn't sure if she should feel happy about. He tensed his arm and tightened his finger onto the trigger. He moved around the table and stood still, facing the door. ''One word!'' He threatened her again. he leveled his stretched arms ready, aiming for the new visitor behind the door.

The brunette turned her head to the door just as she heard the doorknob turned. ''Emily?''

* * *

><p>Hotch and Cooper sat opposite the prisoner, Robert Deluise. An unnerving smile crept upon Deluise's face as he made crack his knuckles. Throwing a mocking look to the agents, he raised his hands and placed them behind his head. "So, agent Hotchner, agent Cooper, what can I do for you?" He asked with a voice that sounded more than arrogant.<p>

Cooper opened a file and pretended to read it before raising his eyes from the sheets. " , we have a few questions concerning your cell mate, Kyle Trent." Deluise raised an eyebrow in amusement. "We think you know where he might be holding captive two FBI agents." As Cooper finished his sentence the prisoner scoffed, this time looking surprised.

"What is it, Mr. Deluise?" Hotch finally decided to say something.

Robert Deluise wandered his gaze to Hotch than to Cooper. He let out a small chuckle and laid his arms on the table. "I could help you, but I am not really in a mood to help feds." He said tauntingly.

"How about we make a deal?" Cooper offered.

"Go on" He invited him with a hand gesture.

Cooper and Hotch exchanged looks before returning their gaze to the prisoner. Hotch furrowed his brow as he took the word, "If you help us catching Trent, we will reduce your sentence to seven years."

Deluise seemed to ponder their offer and after few seconds shook his head. "I want a possibility of being release on parole in a year." He crossed his arm indicating he wasn't open for any other possibility.

"I am sorry Mr. Deluise but we can't comply to your demand. It's our deal or nothing." Hotch answered with his annoyed voice.

Robert seemed to think about it then released a sigh. "Fine. I'll tell you what I know." Both agents straightened ready to listen. "Trent asked me a week before he vanished if I knew a place where he could hide." He paused and threw a glance at the profilers. "Seriously if I knew a great place where to hide, do you think i'd be here right now? Anyway, some guy heard our conversation and took Trent apart. I don't know what he said to him, but Kyle seemed satisfied." When he stopped, both agents were frowning. "I told you what I know!" He exclaimed.

"So you don't know where he could be?" Cooper asked more as a statement than a question.

"Eh man, that's not cool! I told you what I knew. We had a deal!" He said nervously, but neither of them flinched. "I'll tell you with whom I saw him talk." He offered desperately.

"We're listening." Cooper said matter-of-fact.

"Dave Larson"

* * *

><p>..."Okay. Got it, Hotch!" Rossi pocketed his phone back and gave a look at Garcia. "Do you think you could work some magic for us?" He asked her as the blonde tech had already her fingers on her keyboard. Rossi resumed what Hotch told him and Garcia immediately started her research.<p>

"I see you got something to work with." Gina let out, making her way into the conference room with a coffee cup in her hands. "What's up?"

"Apparently, they got a name out of Deluise." Jonathan added, as he straightened forward in his seat. "Dave Larson. But the guy didn't talk to them so now it's up to P."

Everything was silent except the pounding fingers against the keys. All impatient for Garcia to tell them what they wanted to hear. They've had to wait another ten minutes before the perky computer tech let out a small noise.

"What is it Garcia?" JJ rose from her seat and came behind her friend to take a look at the screen computer.

"I have something very interesting for you, my dear crime fighters." She exclaimed as her fingers connected with the keys again. "Before being put away, Dave Larson used to work for a private construction company. When the police arrested him, he was currently on contract with an hotel in Fredericksburg. They had to close the whole building for major renovations. Dr. Evil had all the place for himself since we're Sunday and the hotel is completely deserted on weekend. I am a hundred percent sure that my Baby Boy and Gumdrop are there." Garcia inhaled a deep breath at the end of her speech as her eyes wandered on each profiler.

"Good job, Garcia!" Rossi exclaimed completely relieved that they finally had found Morgan and Prentiss.

Mick, who hadn't say a word so far since Hotch's phone call, shot up of his chair and started pacing the room. "P, could you hack the hotel footage system?"

Garcia raised an eyebrow and a subtle smile crept upon the corner of her mouth. "I like your way of thinking! Just give me one minute and... There it, oh!" She cut herself up, clapping one of her hand on her mouth.

"Penelope?" JJ's worried voice filled the room as the blonde agent lowered her eyes to the screen and made the same hand gesture than her friend. "What are they doing?" She wondered more to herself than anyone else.

Garcia connected her computer to the wall flat-screen and soon, a security video appeared on the screen. They all looked attentively the dark skinned agent rushing in and out of different rooms trying to understand his behavior.

"Where's Emily?" Rossi's voice broke the sudden silence.

"I'm looking, I'm looking!" Penelope said without keeping her eyes off of her laptop. Looking vigorously through every cameras, Garcia's heart suddenly seemed to stopped at the sight of her brunette friend being threatened with a gun pressed against her head. "No, no! Please no!" Without waiting for anyone's question, she showed them the security tape. Both were on the flat-screen. They saw Morgan frantically looking for Prentiss and Prentiss being dragged out of a room by the suspect.

"What the hell is he doing?" Just as JJ's question left her mouth, she saw the suspect knocking Prentiss hard on the head with the gun. A sigh of surprised escaped her. Trent wrapped firmly Emily's neck with one arm and used his other arm to train the weapon at her temple. JJ narrowed her eyes as she noticed that the suspect seemed to wait for something. She moved her head closer to the computer screen as she leaned the palm of her hand on Garcia's shoulder.

Emily was speaking with the suspect but they couldn't heard what she was saying. The suspect then spread his lips into a creepy smile and leaned his head to say something into the brunette's ear. The gesture Trent made towards Emily made everyone's breath caught up in their throats. Prentiss fell on her knees holding her arm with the other, pain written all over her face.

"Okay, I've had enough!" Garcia cried. "We know where they are, now go get them!"

Rossi and Jonathan exchanged a nod as they stood up. The rest of the team agents mimicked them but just when they were about the left the room, Garcia's scream caused them to turn around.

"NO! Please no, not this!" Penelope's tears fell down her cheeks freely as she broke her gaze with her computer to meet JJ's. "Tell me he's not dead, JJ..."

* * *

><p>Her luck seemed to smile at her again as her captor moved to her side and removed the chain off her wrists. He didn't forget to cuff her, just for his own security which Emily thought it was stupid. Though he had an advantage with his gun, she could probably manage to beat the crap out of him even if her hands were cuffed. The cold steel of the barrel wandered from her neck to her temple as her opponent dragged her out of the room.<p>

'You're making a big mistake' She thought and let herself dragged by the man.

It will be a lot more easier to get the upper hand once outside the room and when Morgan will join her, they would make sure this sick freak will never see the daylight ever again. Her eyes suddenly widened when she noticed Morgan turning in their direction. She felt her opponent tighten his grip around her neck which caused her to let out a suffocated breath. He murmured her something but she didn't listen. Her focus was all on her dark skinned partner. She struggled, trying to break his grip but it only made him tightened even more.

As she was searching for air, she breathed few words to her captor, "You're not going to break me so easily." She heard him chuckle in a way that sent chills up and down her spine.

"Oh really?" He taunted her and moved one of his hand to the brunette's cuffed hands. He firmly grabbed one of her hand and violently twisted it until a _crack_ was heard. Emily let out a painful whimper as pain spread through her arm. "You should be careful with the use of your words," he said tauntingly.

"Son of a bitch!"

A voice made the man startled as he directed his look to the man running towards them. He pressed the gun harder onto Prentiss's head and shouted, "Stop or I'll kill her!" Morgan abruptly slowed his race but didn't stop. "Well, well, well! Look who's here!" A nasty grin broke onto his lips. "Sorry man, but looks like you're late!" Morgan made a step forward. "Huh, huh! I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Derek didn't listen him. He wouldn't lose her this time. He shared a look with Emily as both seemed to forget the existence of their aggressor for a moment. They exchanged a subtle nod as if they've read each other's thoughts. He knew what he had to do and she knew what she had to do.

Emily took a huge chance knowing the gun was still trained on her head and sent a blow with her elbow in the man's stomach. The man bent a little, surprised of the sudden strike. Derek made another step forward too take the gun out of the doctor's hands but the man had been faster. He drew back, still holding Prentiss firmly, and quickly trained the barrel of his weapon to Morgan.

A sudden detonation made the two profilers jump. Emily's limb went numb at the sight of the bullet punching through Derek's shoulder.

A second detonation echoed.

This time the bullet plowed into his chest and made Morgan backed a little. The male profiler stood still few seconds looking into Emily's eyes before spreading his body onto the carpeted floor. He heard a scream and though his eyes were open, he couldn't really see from whose voice it belonged to.

Emily rose her legs in the air as a scream escaped her lungs. She tried to get off of the man's grip but he was still holding her firmly.

"Derek! No, no, no!" She twisted her body in all way. Tears started to blur her vision. "What have you done, you sick freak! DEREK?!" Emily couldn't take her eyes off of him. His eyes still open, yet life seemed to have left his body already...

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUN! Hope you liked it! Leave a review. :)<strong>

**Sorry for the grammar and spelling errors.**

**Thank you for everyone who's still reading this story and for those who reviewed and favorited my story.**


	16. Safe and sound

**The prisoner's game**

**I am sorry to announce that this is the last chapter... I really thought there would be more, but my muse decided otherwise. Thank you to everyone who've read the story, commented, favorited and followed. A big THANK YOU! This was my first story on FF and I am very proud of how it turned out. When I started this story, I had just started to learn English. I think I did a pretty good job even if it is far from perfect, I am definitely much better in English now! So thank you guys and I'll let you read the last chapter!**

**Before I forget, I've cut this chapter in two so technically there is still another chapter to be updated after this one.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16 - Safe and sound<strong>

_"Derek! No, no, no!" She twisted her body in all way. Tears started to blur her vision. "What have you done, you sick freak! DEREK?!" Emily couldn't take her eyes off him. His eyes still open, yet life seemed to have left his body already..._

In a momentum of anger, she sent her head violently backward, connecting the back of her skull with her opponent's nose. This time he let go of her completely and let out a grunt of pain, holding his bloodied broken nose in his hands.

Prentiss threw herself on the floor next to Morgan. With her good hand, she pressed hard on his chest wound to help stop the bleeding. Focusing only on her partner; she didn't notice that another shot was fired. Tears swam in her eyes as she tried to stop the bleeding that seemed unstoppable. She could hear murmurs all around her but the only voice she wanted to hear was his. The only eyes she wanted to see was his. She suddenly felt someone grabbing her by the waist and being dragged away from Morgan.

"No... no! Please!" She cried out, trying to free herself from whomever was holding her. "Let me go!" She trembled, still disconnected from what was happening around her, her eyes stayed locked on Morgan's body.

"Prentiss!" A familiar face came across her vision. She relaxed her tensed muscles a little at the sight of Rossi. "Prentiss?" His voice echoed in her head once again.

She was suddenly brought back to the hard reality. Her vision was now very clear, and she could see the team of profilers as well as the paramedics rushing to put Morgan on a stretcher. She grabbed her head as voices thundered in her skull. Everyone was speaking at the same time, which made her head spin. Hotch giving instructions of what to do, as well as Cooper with his team. The paramedics informing each other of Morgan's state, and Rossi trying to reassure her. It was too much. All the back and forth, the noises stormed in her head. It was just too much. She needed to sit. She spun her head mechanically looking for a chair, but there wasn't any. Emily teetered back and forth trying to hold still, but the dizzy feeling overwhelmed her. She grabbed her head with her hands again, but her legs gave in and she collapsed on the floor.

* * *

><p>The two BAU teams arrived at the same time at the hotel. Led by their analyst who knew from the security footage where Emily and Derek were, she led them on the third floor by voicing the directions in their ear bug. They opted for the stairwell as to not alarm the suspect that they were coming. When they all were on the third floor, they cautiously walked to the corridor leading to Morgan, Prentiss and Trent. They could hear Prentiss fighting with the suspect.<p>

Rossi stopped at the corner and threw a quick look at his right to get a good glimpse of the suspect's position. He would see them coming without a doubt. Just when Rossi turned his head back to the group, he heard Prentiss calling Derek's name. He looked quickly and saw the suspect holding his bloodied nose. This was their chance. Rossi took the lead, gun aimed at the suspect. He didn't look at Prentiss, focusing only on Trent.

The suspect rose his head in direction of the sudden noises coming toward him and saw a bunch of agents with Kevlar, holding guns aimed at him. In his last attempt, he threw himself on the floor and grabbed his weapon. He quickly trained it to Emily.

Rossi was quick to react and fired his gun without hesitation. He lowered his weapon and went up to the inanimate body to take his pulse. Nothing. He was dead. When he looked up, he saw Hotch and Cooper walking toward them, followed by a team of paramedics. Rossi tried few time to tell Prentiss to let the EMTs do their work but she didn't move.

Mick, who was also looking at Emily, took the initiative and grabbed her by the waist. The brunette fought to free herself, begging him to let her go. Rossi finally intervened and stepped in front of her. "Prentiss!" Her eyes were still glued on Derek's body. "Prentiss!" He repeated and this time she seemed to have heard him. Her eyes locked with his. It broke his heart to see her so confused. "It's okay, Emily, you're safe." He looked over his shoulder and glanced one of the EMT putting Derek on a gurney. "He's strong. He'll be okay." Emily broke the look with Rossi to grab her head. The older profiler asked her if she was okay, but the only response she gave him was a quick look of distress. She turned her head as if she was looking for something. Rossi wasn't sure what she was trying to do, but when she started to teeter, he placed his arms in front of him, ready to catch her. As he expected, Prentiss lost her balance and collapsed on the floor. Luckily for her, Rossi caught her before she could hit the floor.

"Emily!" Rossi called her but she was already unconscious. He made a sign to one of the EMT, who rushed at their side. He checked her pulse and her pressure. Everything seemed fine.

"What happened?" Hotch joined them followed by JJ.

"Is she okay?" JJ asked full of worry.

Instead of answering their question, he shared a worried look with his co-workers.

Cooper reached them and put a hand on Hotch shoulder. "You and your team should head to the hospital, my team will take care of the rest." He nodded sympathetically and walked away.

It didn't take them too long to reach the hospital. After an hour of waiting, Garcia and Reid joined them. Only JJ looked surprised to see him. Hotch and Rossi's face remained impassive, even though they were both relieved to see him in a better shape.

"Spence!" The blond profiler exclaimed as she shot up from her seat to meet him. She laid her hand on his shoulder and smiled softly. Her boss's voice brought her back down to earth as he asked him how he was doing.

"I've been better," he answered. He cast few glances to his teammates, and drew a slight smile on his lips. "It's good to be back."

Spencer and Garcia found seats across their colleagues. A little more than twenty minutes had elapsed before someone finally broke the silence that had settled. Spencer.

"You think they'll be okay?" The question wasn't meant to someone in particular but everyone felt the need to answer him. Everyone wanted to tell him 'yes, they'll be okay'. But none of them got the time to answer him as a man, wearing a white coat, stepped in the waiting room of the ER.

"Agent Hotchner," he greeted him with a nod and shared a look with the other agents.

"Dr. Lorman," Hotch nodded as the rest of the team gathered around the doctor. "Do you have any news?"

He waited a moment before speaking. "As a matter of fact, I do. We ran few tests on your colleague, agent Prentiss. It's all good so far. The knife wound on her stomach wasn't infected..."

"Knife wound?" JJ interrupted with a bewildered look. "He stabbed her!" The latter was more to herself than to share with her teammates.

The doctor went on as if he hadn't been interrupted. "... Her stomach wound had already been disinfected and she had stitches. We banded her broken wrist and as for her other injuries, they're only superficial."

"Do you know why she fainted?" Rossi asked.

"I think she got overwhelmed by all this and she probably didn't sleep well since few days." He turned to JJ and smiled. "I'm glad to see you're doing better, agent Jareau." JJ nodded in response.

"What about Derek?" Garcia spoke for the first time since the doctor had showed up.

Dr. Lorman drew a deep breath. "He's still in surgery. I can't tell you that he's out of the wood yet, but there hasn't been any complication so far. I'd say that it's a promising start." He shared genuinely. He started to walk away when someone else spoke.

"Can we see her?" It was Spencer. It took some time to remember. And although his memory was still fuzzy, he remembered his colleagues very well and how much he cared about them.

"You can, but she's asleep for now." He shared looks with all of them. "Two at a time, please."

"Of course, doctor." Hotch said and the doctor made his way out.

* * *

><p>Each of them took turns in Emily's room. Rossi had insisted in taking the night shift. He knew he wasn't responsible for this, but still, his friends were in the hospital because of a man he'd arrested years ago. He remembered how unstable he was when they caught him and put him away. But no one could have known that Kyle Trent would get out of prison to avenge what happened to his family.<p>

Rossi watched his friend lying on the bed, asleep. He didn't know how she would be when she'd wake up. Emily was a strong woman. No one would ever doubt that. But he just couldn't erase the memory of when the team had found them. The way she acted. The way she looked. Broken. He didn't know what had happened back there, he could only imagine.

A knock at the door made him turn. "Please tell me you had some sleep?" Hotch asked walking up to Rossi.

"I'll have plenty of time to do that when I'll be home."

''Then you should head home. I'll take it from here." Rossi turned his head to look at the dark haired man standing next to him. "You really look like hell, right now. Trust me, I'm doing you a favor. We don't want to scare Emily when she'll wake up."

Scoffing, Rossi said, "Alright then." He raised from his chair and cast a glance at Emily. "Take good care of her."

"I will."

Hotch seated, careful not to spill his coffee. His night hadn't been very long but at least he managed to find some well deserved sleep. He was more than relieved when he got the call from the doctor saying that Morgan was out of surgery. It was a few hours ago and just before he went to see her, he went to see him. Both had been sleeping for about twelve hours now.

As few hours passed, Hotch took a sip of his third coffee this morning and nearly spilled some on his pants when he heard a moan from the brunette. Frowning, he neared the bed and stared at her. "Prentiss?" Another sound escaped her mouth but he didn't comprehend it. "Prentiss?" She was waking up, but Hotch didn't want to bombard her with any question yet.

Prentiss turned her head and slowly opened her eyes. "Derek?" She squeezed her eyes trying to make out the figure next to her.

"No, it's Hotch."

She blinked few times to wash the blur away from her vision and repeated herself, "Derek?"

Hotch shot up from his seat and squeezed the brunette's shoulder. "He's fine. He's resting." He assumed that was what she was asking for, even though he wasn't sure she was all here.

Emily cleared her throat and looked at her surroundings. "What... Where am I?" That wasn't what she wanted to ask. She knew where she was or did she?

"You're at the hospital. How are you feeling?"

"Tired." She turned her head and faced him. It was Hotch, not Derek. Why did she think it was Derek? She could have sworn it was his voice that she was hearing, but it was Hotch standing next to her. She stared her boss, sceptical of his presence. What if she hadn't been rescued? What if she was still there about to be killed? Maybe it was just a trick of her mind to lower her guard. "How long was I asleep?"

Hotch glanced his watch then looked up, "about fifteen hours." He hesitated whether or not to ask other questions; she looked confused every time he spoke.

She frowned, even more confused. It was Hotch standing here, but it was Derek's voice she was hearing. Why? What was happening to her? Had she gone mad? Hotch started to speak but she cut him off, "I want to see him."

The team leader took a moment before answering, "Maybe it's best if you rest first."

"I've been resting for fifteen hours. Let me see him." She snapped. She was convinced she would stop doubting that all this was just an illusion if she saw him with her very eyes.

Her sudden mood swing caught him off guard, though he remained impassive. "I don't think it would be a..."

She cut him off once more; this time with a begging voice, "No you don't understand. I _need_ to see him." She grabbed his arm as if it would make him realize.

"I'll see what I can do." It was the best he could do for her right now. He didn't like seeing one of his best agents so vulnerable. He started to make his way out of the room.

"I'm fine!" She said out of nowhere. She didn't mean to say it out loud. She was only trying to convince herself that she was fine. Was she?

Hotch spun around and stared at her, trying to hide a worried look. "I know." He lied.

Emily watched him leaving the room to get the doctor. The only thing she had in mind was to see him. She needed to see him to know that this wasn't just a dream; that she really had been rescued and that she really was at the hospital. Seeing him was her only conviction that this was all real. Hotch came back few minutes ago accompanied by a doctor. Emily recognize him right away. She saw him when JJ had her car accident.

"So, I heard you wanted to leave us already." The doctor exclaimed with a joyful voice.

"I just want to see my friend." She said as the doctor was checking her vital signs.

"Well! Seems like everything is fine here." He paused and threw a quick glance at Hotch then back at her. "I don't see any objection that you see your friend. I think I could manage you a little visit."

"Thank you."

Doctor Lorman walked out of the room and came back few minutes after with a wheelchair.

"Use it when you'll want to go see him. It's better for now if you don't walk. Your body needs to rest."

"Thank you, doctor." This time it was Hotch speaking.

Emily didn't say anything to argue. Usually she would, claiming she was able to walk, but right now it didn't seem important to her. Derek was. When she blinked out of her thoughts, Dr Lorman was already gone. Hotch was looking at her, silently.

"It's almost noon. Maybe you'd like to eat before heading to Morgan's room?" He proposed, noticing her skin was paler than usual.

"No, I'm good. Let's go!" She said, throwing the blankets at her feet and turned to let her legs hang from the bed.

Hotch pushed the wheelchair near the brunette. "Need help?"

She raised an eyebrow before adding, "I think I can manage a few steps." She said before sitting.

Hotch let a small smile escaped his lips. He finally recognized his agent. Time. That was what she needed to readjust herself. He pushed herself out of the room, heading to Derek's. They reached his room and Hotch placed her wheelchair right next to his bed.

"Can I have a moment, please?" She asked to her boss without removing her eyes from the sleeping figure.

"Of course. I'll be outside if you need me."

"Thanks," she hesitated before adding, "Hotch."

She couldn't keep her eyes off him. A wave of relieve overwhelmed her. She was really here. They were finally safe and sound. She took his hand and squeezed it.

"We made it." She breathed with relieve and put his hand back on the bed. "Just like you promised."

* * *

><p><strong>So this was supposed to be the last chapter but as I said at the beginning, there are two parts. I didn't know whether or not to include the epilogue and I decided not to. So expect another chapter before the very end of this story. :( I hope you enjoyed it and I'd be happy to know what you thought about it.<strong>

**What to expect in the Epilogue: Short chapter entirely Demily! (I am almost done writing it so it should be too long before I update)**

**A/N: For those who read 'Lights! Camera! Action!' I will update a new chapter only when this story will be complete which is very soon.**

**Until next! Have a nice week guys! :)**


	17. A kiss goodbye

**The prisoner's game**

**Now this is officially the end of The prisoners' game. Thanks again everyone who read the story and shared their thoughts and opinions on it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17 - Epilogue: A kiss goodbye<strong>

Emily slowly shifted her body into a more comfortable position. Her wounds were still sore and she needed to be careful not to rip off her stitches. She looked up at him, and all the medical devices and IV tubes wrapping them in a constant beep noise coming from the E.C.G machine. Emily didn't know how much time had passed since Hotch had left her alone in the room with Morgan, but her eyes were starting to drift off. She was so tired. She knew that he was okay now, she could allow herself to rest. Just a moment. Everything was fine for now. But what was about to come would be much harder and would take more time to heal. They both had been physically saved, but in their head it was something else. Emily's to say the least.

When she opened her eyes, she found herself in the same confusion state than when she first woke up in her room. Someone had put a blanket on her, though. How long had she been asleep? She stirred, but regretted it when she stretched her arms causing her stitches to itch. She slowly straightened her body and took a look at the window. She couldn't see the sun, figuring it was probably the end of the afternoon. She had spent few hours in Derek's room. No one woke her up to go back to her room? Once more a doubt settle in her mind; was she really here? She tried shaking the thought off of her mind as her eyes wandered to her partner. She widened them when she noticed his eyes round open. He was staring at the ceiling without really staring at it. He seemed... lost.

"Hey"

Emily decided to break him out of his trance, not sure if it would have any effect on him. It did. He turned his head and bore his look into hers.

"Hey"

The silence that followed was anything but awkward. The two wounded agents looked each other in relieve. There was a time where they'd thought they wouldn't have made it, and seeing them alive looking into each other's eyes was one of the best feeling right now. Away from any danger, from any threat. Right now it was just him and her. Someone could have walk into the room they wouldn't even have noticed it.

After few minutes, Derek looked away as a smile crept upon his lips. "You made it." He mumbled, returning his look toward her.

"_We_ made it." She corrected, smiling at her turn.

His smile faded as his brow wrinkled, "Are you okay?"

"I am now." She ignored the doubt that hovered in her mind. She had no more doubt about Derek being Derek and Hotch being Hotch, but something inside her head kept telling her that this wasn't real. "You?" She couldn't removed the horrible image of him lying on the ground, riddled with bullets in his chest. When she thought about it, it was a miracle that he'd made it and was already awake. A doubt resurfaced but she shoved it in the back of her mind as fast as it came.

He raised an eyebrow and took an amused look. "That'd be lying to tell you that I don't feel a little banged up, but you're fine therefore I am as well." He looked her smiling sheepishly and bowing her head. He could tell she was relieved and happy he was fine. "Plus, it's always good to wake up and have a beautiful woman next to you." He flashed her one of his famous flirty smile.

She rose her head and lightly chuckled at his remark. "And you have no idea how good it felt to see you waking up." She paused a moment, looking more serious. "I really thought he'd killed you. The blood. There was a lot and you just kept bleeding. I'm so sorry! She said, now eyes filled with tears.

Frowning, he added, "What? Why would you be sorry? Emily, you saved my life!"

"But I couldn't stop the bleeding!" She almost yelled. "And I didn't stop him from shooting at you!"

A feel of concern washed upon his face. He lifted his arm in her direction. "Come here." He said. As she did, he wrapped her in a hug. In other times he would have tried to reason her that this wasn't her fault, but he didn't feel like saying anything would have changed her mind. One hand stroking her back and the other in her hair, burying her head into his shoulder. They stayed like this for a moment. Neither of them wanted to let go of the other. It was welcoming and warm. It was comforting.

They finally pulled away from each other a little. Prentiss straightened her arms so she could face him. They stared into each other's eyes until Emily couldn't hold it anymore. She neared her head toward him and brushed his lips against hers. She seemed to hesitate a little when Derek didn't respond to her gesture. She started to pull away with a sorry look, but Derek grabbed the back of her head pushing her toward him. She felt his other arm wrapping her as they kissed. The kiss was so intense she could feel a burning sensation behind her belly every time their tongues touched. It felt so right, tasted so good. She stroke his cheek as to try to hold in a moan.

But suddenly it all stopped. Derek slightly pushed her and turned his head away from her.

'Oh god! What did I do!'

One hand on her mouth, she looked at him completely confused. He was frowning. He was mad, mad at her. She didn't know what took her to do this, but she could see he was regretting it.

"I... I'm sorry" She stuttered.

And before he could say anything, she ran off the room not caring about her wheelchair. She was hurt and she wanted to cry. She felt so stupid for believing it for one second.

She reached her room and went to the bed. Her doubt resurfaced and this time she didn't ignore it. It wasn't real. Nothing was. She was still in that nightmare. She squeezed her eyes shut and opened them after, trying to escape this world she'd woke up in hours ago. She repeated the same eyes movement over and over until she fell asleep, feeling ashamed for sharing her vulnerability with him. She really believed for a moment that maybe they could...

But no. They couldn't. And they never would.

* * *

><p><strong>I thought about writing a beautiful fluffy ending, but... Nah! The prisoners' game is finished BUT Emily and Derek's story isn't. From this story, there's a lot to write about them. That is why I decided a sequel would be written. I had planned on posting it for the beginning of the summer but I might post it earlier if you guys are really interested.<strong>

**For now, the only title I've come up with is: It will never be the same.**

**All I am going to say about this sequel is that there is going to be a lot of hurt/comfort moments between these two AND romance too. So tell me if you are interested!**

**Thanks again everyone for reading my story, it means a lot!**


End file.
